Seeing Things Differentely In Konoha High
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: as king of his own school, you would think that Sasuke Uchiha was...decent and happy. but when a girl comes into his life, can he see the world through her eyes? HIGH SCHOOL FIC!
1. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

**Name**: Sasuke Uchiha

**Age: **16

**Description: **raven hair, onyx eyes, pale skin

**Attitude**: cruel, cold, heartless

**Grades**: straight A student

**Status:** one of the kings of Konoha High

**Grade**: 10th grade

**Name:** Neji Hyuga

Age: 16

Description: long brown hair, light lavender eyes, a little pale

Attitude: same as Sasuke

Grades: straight A+ student

Status: same as Sasuke

Grade: 10th grade

Name: Shikamaru Nara

Age: 16

Description: spiky brown hair, brown eyes, tan

Attitude: lazy, carefree, somewhat nice

Grades: same as sasuke

Status: same as sasuke

Grade: 10th grade

Name: naruto Uzamaki

Age: 16

Description: blond hair, whisker tattoos on his cheeks, blue eyes

Attitude: happy, carefree, annoying, loud

Grades: straight C student

Status: same as others

Grade: 10th grade

Name: Itachi Uchiha ( he goes to another school)

Age: 18

Description: long raven hair, onyx eyes

Attitude: carefree, a little cruel, evil

Grades: straight A+ student

Status: king of his own college, an idol to many people, a Uchiha prodigy

Grade: college ( freshman year)

Name: sakura haruno

Age: 16

Descrition: long pink hair, green eyes, pale skin

Attitude: kind, distant, quiet

Grades: no one knows

Status: just a quiet little girl that no one knows much about

Grade: 10th grade


	2. Harsh Judgement

**A slight summary of what I have changed:**

**Firstly, I think it will be best if you leave a better way for the reader to understand that the scene has changed. And that a new moment has started. You can easily do this using Italics, for an example. **

**If you put: '**Inside The Uchiha Mansion' like that, this leads the reader to think that either this is a quote, or it is a sign with this writing on it. Putting it as: _Inside The Uchiha Mansion_makes things easier to understand.

**Also, try your best to avoid tautology. For an example, when you say kitchen, where it is obvious that Mikoto is there, next time you can use "the room". The same goes for using their names. Try to use more synonims.**

**I am noticing that you often put ****_kings'_**** the apostrophe here shows possession. If you want to use the plural of ****_King_****, you only put ****_kings_****, no apostrophe.**

**Chapter 1: Harsh Judgement**

If you walked past the Uchiha mansion on Monday morning, you would have thought that the Uchiha's were peaceful people. Well, if you think that, let me be the first person to tell you that you are wrong…

_Inside The Uchiha Mansion_

"Mooom!" An annoyed Itachi called from the steps. "Sasuke stole my clothes again!"

Another yell came from the bathroom. "Moom! Itachi's trying to kill me!"

Mikoto Uchiha sighed. It was like this every Monday morning. Pretty soon, the boys would bring the fight to the kitchen.

Sure enough, a scared Sasuke came flying into the room, followed by an enraged Itachi. "Moom!" They both yelled.

Mikoto sighed again and set breakfast down on the table. Facing the boys, she gave Itachi back his clothes and sent them both upstairs to get ready for school.

When they returned, her husband, Fugaku, also came downstairs and the four started eating. As she looked at her sons, who were glaring at each other, she scowled. All she wanted was for them to get along. Was that too much for a woman to ask for? She had at least thought that Itachi would be more mature, but no! He had to be the bossy brother. And poor Sasuke was the victim to all of his brothers' evil doings.

After breakfast, Mikoto gave her sons their book bags and sent them outside. 'Finally,' she though, 'I can enjoy my day'.

...

…

…

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked to his school. How he hated his older brother. He was so annoying and evil.

At least he had the school which he ruled with his friends, to himself. As long as Itachi wasn't around to make him look bad, he was fine.

Sasuke looked around for his friends. Despite his cold demeanor at school he had a close group of friends who were pretty cool.

Naruto Uzamaki popped up. "Hey Teme! Fancy seeing you here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his ignorant best friend. "Dobe, I go to school here. Help me find Shikamaru and Neji."

Shikamaru cam up at that moment. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to deal with my troublesome mother."

"Where could Neji be?" Sasuke wondered. Neji was never late. He was this school's perfect student.

Shouts came and the groups knew where Neji was. "Poor Neji," they thought out loud.

"NEJI! MARRY ME!"

"NEJI! HAVE MY CHILDREN!"

"NO! HAVE MY CHILDREN!"

An annoyed Neji pushed his way through the group of fan girls, and the boys headed off to class with each other.

The kings took their seats and looked at their teacher, who was surprisingly early.

"Ok students," Kakashi-sensei started. "Oh, and kings. Lady Tsunade wants all students inside the auditorium for an assembly. Hurry along now."

The kings walked through the halls, smirking as the students made a path for them. Everyone here worshipped the dirt they walked on, literally.

"I'll be right back guys." Sasuke told his crew. The rest nodded and he went to his locker.

Pulling out an iPod, Sasuke made his way back to the auditorium. He didn't make it, though. The boy was turning a corner when he bumped into a girl.

"Ouch," she said as she landed on her butt, books scattered everywhere. Putting her hands on the ground, she felt around for her belongings.

Sasuke sneered at the girl in disgust. He had never seen a girl anymore pathetic than her. Whatever, he had work to do.

"Watch where you're going you pathetic piece of shit." Sasuke walked away, stepping on the girl's hand.

As he finally got to the auditorium, he spotted his friends and they took their usual seats.

The Uchiha was still thinking about that girl he had knocked over. Why didn't she squeal or blush when she saw him? What was she, blind? Or, maybe she was purposely ignoring him. Well, he would change that.

...

…

…

Back In the hallway, Sakura picked her books up. Shizune came down the hall, grabbed Sakura's arm, and dragged her to the auditorium.

…

…

…

Back with the boys', Sasuke watched as lady Tsunade came on the stage. Everyone immediately fell silent.

"Hello everyone. I just wanted to make an announcement. As you all know, Friday is song day so people, start practicing. Of course, we all know that our kings are going to win, but enter to have fun. In other news, we have a new student. My niece is coming to this school for 2 months and I want everyone to be nice to her. Sakura Haruno, please come to the stage."

Sasuke watched as Shizune, the school secretary, helped a girl with a cane onto the stage. She was a small girl with long pink hair and green eyes. But there was something wrong with her eyes. They looked a little glazed over. Or, it could have been the lighting playing tricks on him.

Tsunade turned Sakura to face the crowd and the girl waved. As soon as Sasuke got a view of her hand, his breath caught in his throat. This new girl that was Tsunade's niece was the girl whose hand he had stepped on. Tsunade was going to kill him.

Sasuke told his friends about their encounter and his friends agreed; Sasuke was dead meat.

"Ok students, you may go back to your classrooms. Remember about Friday."

Between classes and at lunch, Sasuke looked for Sakura. He thought that he could scare her into not telling Tsunade about their first meeting.

…

…

…

After school, Sasuke said goodbye to his friends. Everyday after school, he would go and sing in the music room.

As he made his way there, he heard someone singing.

'_Sometimes you feel you're doing fine by yourself'_

'_Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone'_

'_It's easy to feel, like you don't need help'_

'_But it's harder to walk on your own'_

'_You'll change inside'_

'_When you realize'_

Sasuke put a hand on the doorknob, and quietly opened the door. The person must have heard him, though, because she stopped singing.

Confused, he searched the music room. There, sitting at the piano, was Sakura. She had her fingers on the keys and she stopped playing when she heard him enter.

He stood next to her and she faced another direction, her fingers still on the piano. "Umm, hi Sakura."

Her ears perked up, remembering that voice. "You were the one who pushed me in the hallway, right?" came her calm, yet accusing voice.

"Yeah, about that. I wanted to tell you something. If you even think about telling your aunt what I did to you, I will personally make sure that your 2 months here are like a living hell. Got it?"

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She wouldn't look him in the eyes though. Sasuke yanked her hair. "Look me in the eye you pathetic thing."

Finally, her eyes met his and he was surprised at what he saw. Her green eyes were glazed over, making them look dead. That fact frightened him.

"Sakura, what the heck is wrong with you eyes, you freak."

Sasuke started laughing at her and Sakura looked close to tears. This made him laugh even harder at the poor child.

The girl hurriedly gathered her books, grabbed her cane, and nearly ran out of the music room.

Sasuke watched her go, shrugging his shoulders. A sudden thought occurred to him. When he touched her, why didn't she blush and faint? What a creepy girl she was turning out to be.

Sasuke grabbed his guitar and started to sing a song.

_'I came to dance, dance, dance, dance'_

_'I hit the floor cause that my plans, plans, plans, plans'_

_'I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands'_

_'Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands'_

And on it went until Sasuke had to go home.

The Uchiha slowly walked home, not really in any hurry to be harassed by Itachi.

"Mom! I'm home," he called as he kicked off his shoes.

Itachi appeared from the living room. "Hey little bro. Want to come play with me and my friends?" He flashed Sasuke a teasing smile.

Sasuke ran past him and went up the stairs. "No thanks Itachi. I have better things to do than get babied by your friends."

…

…

…

The next day at school, Sasuke met up with his friends again. And he told them about his talk with Sakura.

Neji whistled. "Wow, that girl is starting to scare me. What the heck is wrong with her? The crazy bitch."

Sasuke snorted. "She's such a weirdo. It scares me to think that she could be anywhere, plotting about how to end me."

Naruto started shaking. "Teme, she is right behind you."

Gulping, Sasuke and Neji turned around to see Sakura there with tears on her face. From the looks of it, she had been crying for a long time. They were so dead. Tsunade was going to fry them in oil and then sell them to some fan girls.

"Look, Sakura, I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were right there and," Sasuke tried to apologize.

But, she picked up her cane and walked down the hall.

Neji looked at the ground pitifully. "I feel so disappointed in myself. I am going to get kicked out of this school. It's going to be on my permanent record."

Sasuke looked angry. "Don't worry Neji. She won't have the guts to tell on us. She knows what would happen if she did. I just hope that the weirdo took my advice. That little freak."

Back with Sakura, she was around the corner, and she had heard what Neji and Sasuke had just said. Sasuke's words tore at her heart.

As she walked down the hall, people called her the usual names. You know, 'weirdo, freak' and as soon as people found out her secret, she would be teased even more.

It was always like this though. Sakura didn't even know why she cared anymore. She was handicapped and people started the name-calling. The people here thought that she was too scared to tell her aunt. But the fact was, they were right. She only wanted to fit in, but this cane attracted attention to her. Maybe things would be normal again if she didn't have the cane.

Maybe she could ignore them. But, it would only be for 2 months. She could bare with the pain. It was going to hurt a lot though.

With the kings, Neji was doing Naruto's homework, Shikamaru was sleeping, Naruto was eating portable ramen, and Sasuke was walking around until the bell rung.

At lunch, they sat at their usual table. While Sasuke was eating, he saw Sakura sitting outside under a tree. She was alone and was eating.

Sasuke stood up from the table. "I'm going to go scare her into shutting up."

The kings nodded and Sasuke went towards the girl. Before he could speak, she beat him to it. "I'm not going to tell on you. I don't want to be hurt."

Sasuke smirked as he sat down in front of her. "Glad to know that you have learned your lesson. Now I want to know something. What's wrong with your eyes?"

Sakura felt herself about to cry again. She was really sensitive about her eyes and didn't like to talk about them. "I…I won't tell you. It's none of your business. Leave me alone."

Sasuke laughed at the girl. "You're a monster, you little creep. Now, do yourself a favor. If you want to live a peaceful life, tell me what the hell is wrong with your eyes."

Sakura's tears streamed down her face. "Ok, you really want to know?" Sasuke nodded. "Fine, then. You are all so cruel to me just because I am different. It's not my fault, it was just a freak accident. I know you and your group wouldn't care but my handicap has messed up my life. And if you want to know what it is then you're out of luck. I hate all of you so you don't deserve to know."

She picked up her cane and books and walked away.

Sasuke walked back to his friends. "Mission accomplished." His group nodded.

Later that day, lady Tsunade made all of the students come to the auditorium for an announcement.

"I am sorry everyone, but Sakura has something that she wants to tell all of you."

Once again, the pink-haired girl came on to the stage with her cane. "Umm hello everyone. I know that you guys want to know what is wrong with me so I will tell you. 5 years ago, something horrible happened and I went to the hospital. When I opened my eyes," she started to cry again. "When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. The doctor told me that I was blind. I know that some people are born blind and they should be happy for that. For people that had seen the world before, not being able to see was the worst. And I know that you people think that I'm a freak and a monster but it's not true. I'm just a girl who wants her sight back. Thank you."

Sakura walked off the stage and the kings looked at each other.

Before they could speak, Lady Tsunade did something nice. "Students, you may go home early today."

As the kings got outside, Neji started to speak. "I never knew she was blind. I feel terrible. But I was wondering, why didn't she tell Lady Tsunade on us?"

Shikamaru spoke up. "Believe it or not, I think she did it just to be nice to us. When I talked to her yesterday-"

Sasuke cut him off. "You spoke to her yesterday?"

Shrugging, the Nara sighed. "She's not that bad once you talk to her. She lives near me so I walked her home yesterday. When I helped her, she thanked me. Then we started talking and now we are kind of friends."

The boys walked in silence until they saw Sakura walking ahead of them. Shikamaru ran towards her.

"Hello there, Sakura." Shikamaru smiled at her and the kings watched with interest as he bent down so she could touch his face.

"Why hello Shikamaru. What are you doing here?" she grabbed on to his arm as they continued walking.

"Well, my friends are behind us and I was walking with them. I saw you by yourself so I decided to join you. Where are you going?"

"I am going to my class. Would you be so kind as to drop me off there?"

So the boys watched as Shikamaru took her into the building and came back out.

"See guys, I told you she was nice. I enjoy spending time with her. You guys act so mean to her and she tells me that she is scared of you. Now, let's go home."

He walked off in one direction, Neji in another, and Naruto followed Shikamaru.

Sasuke went home, slept, and went to the park. As he strolled around, he heard a familiar voice.

"I know, and Shikamaru cheers me up. He is so cool and he's popular. He's really kind and sweet and he helps me. I like him a lot."

Sasuke looked at the bridge, and sure enough, Sakura was there. But a strange man was with her. He had black hair and icy blue eyes. He looked about 17 and he was holding her hand, leading her across the bridge.

Sasuke approached them. "Umm, hey Sakura. It's Sasuke."

She seemed to look at him, but she was looking the wrong way. The boy laughed and turned her to face him. She whispered something in his ear and he left them alone for a little while.

"Sasuke, what do you want from me?" she asked him.

"Well, I heard you talking about Shikamaru and he tells us about you and him hanging out. I just wanted to say… look, just keep your mouth shut about everything I do to you."

"Make me." She said and turned to walked away.

"Oh no you don't." He grabbed her hair and yanked on it. "Look, idiot, look at me when I talk to you." He pulled on her hair harder.

Suddenly, Sasuke was slapped across his face and he stumbled back. "What the hell?"

Standing in between Sasuke and Sakura was the boy she had been talking to. "Keep your hands off of her." He ordered him.

Sasuke sneered at him. "Oh yea? Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Jun. I am Sakura's best friend and you will not put your hands on her. I know all about you, Sasuke Uchiha. You hurt and threaten her and I just want to let you know something. As long as she's with me, you won't go near her. Do you understand me? Cause I don't care who you are. I will kill you. Let's go Sakura."

Sasuke watched as Jun took her away. She was road kill now. The Uchiha went home, trying to come up with a plan to get around this Jun boy.

…

**The end of the first chapter. It was long. How did you all like it? I am so feeling amazing! Bye-bye. **


	3. A Friend On The Inside

**_A Friend on the Side_**

Jun pulled on Sakura's hand and led her under the tree. "I can't believe that Uchiha hurt you. What an ass."

Sakura put her hand on his face, feeling his features. "What colors are your hair and eyes? I would look myself, but you know, I can't see."

Jun put his head in her lap, and she combed her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about it Sakura. My hair is black and my eyes are blue. You know, there is something that I have been wondering. Why does that Uchiha come to you and cause trouble?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. He is just a stuck up snob. Him and his friends. But all of them aren't that bad. In fact, Sasuke is the only one who needs to mess with me. Shikamaru is the nicest though. I think he is so cool."

"Sounds like someone has a crush on Shikamaru."

Sakura blushed, ducking her head. "I do not! I just think that he is really sweet, that's all"

"Yeah, well, we should get you home. I am going to have a surprise for you tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep."

As usual, Jun walked Sakura home. Unfortunately, she had no parents, so she lived by herself. Jun only lived across the street so she always felt safe.

"Goodnight, Jun. Thank you for helping me with Sasuke." She put her cane down and Jun helped her take off her shoes.

"You're welcome, Sakura. What are best friends for? Goodnight." Jun kissed her forehead and closed the front door.

…

Back with Sasuke, he was in his bedroom, having finally come up with a plan to get bac at Sakura. Jun wasn't around to protect her at school. And that's when he planned to get her alone. Scaring her was so easy, yet so satisfying.

The only problem was, Shikamaru probably wouldn't allow him to touch her. But he would just send him somewhere while he messed with Haruno. She was going to pay for disobeying him. He would make sure of that.

…

At lunch the next day, Sasuke walked towards Sakura, who was sitting under her usual tree. It was the perfect time because nobody was around to see what he was about to do.

"Hello, Sakura." He put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl squealed. Sasuke kept talking while he backed her against the wall. "Sakura, about yesterday, we never finished our little talk. I want you to understand something. I own you. I own everything in and on this school property. I don't know who you think you are, but I don't want you telling other people what I do to you. I don't like it. Especially don't like Jun, or the way you talked back to me yesterday. Be a good little girl and keep your mouth shut."

She shook her head furiously. "Sasuke, I may not be able to see anything, but I can tell what you are. You are a pathetic, self-centered jerk. One who has nothing better to do than pick on a blind girl and not wanting to get punished for it. It's pretty pathetic."

"Why you little bitch." Sasuke tried to slap her, but someone's hand stopped his.

Surprised, Sasuke looked straight into Jun's furious eyes. "Uchiha, I told you not to fucking touch her. I'm glad I came when I did, because if you had slapped her, you would be dead meat, kid."

Jun let go of Sasuke's hand and picked up Sakura. "Come on Sak, let's go home."

Sasuke watched as Jun walked away with the girl again.

…

Jun set Sakura down. "Are you ok, baby? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

She shook her hand. "Jun, would you drop me off at class? I don't want to be here when Sasuke comes back."

"Sure Sak, anything for you." He took her hand and the two walked down the streets together.

"Jun, why were you at my school?"

He smiled at her. "That was your surprise. I am now enrolled in your school until you leave. I am going to protect you no matter what."

After Sakura's class, she decided to walk home. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that she was blind.

She didn't know how to get home so she just crossed the first street she felt.

The girl walked out into the road and cars started honking. Though she was blind, she felt a strong light coming right towards her at a rapid speed.

Just in time though, she was thrown back onto the sidewalk and another person fell on top of her. The person stood up and picked her up too. Sakura touched the person's face and hair but nothing felt familiar. "Who are you?"

"I…it's Sasuke, Sakura. I…uh, saved you, I guess."

As soon as she heard his voice, she backed away from him. It was only then that Sasuke realized that she was afraid of him.

"Oh…no, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you."

"No you don't. I hate you and you're so mean to me. I won't trust you. Now leave me alone."

"Sakura, don't make this hard on me." He picked her and carried her to her house. She was struggling the entire time.

As soon as he let her go, she ran into her house and slammed the door shut.

…

After school the next day, Sakura was heading towards the music room. She was thinking about Sasuke. He had saved her from that car yesterday and she hadn't even thanked him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

_She opened the door and she heard someone singing a song._

_'I know a girl I used to hate'_

_'Starting to love, I guess it__'__s fate'_

_'Know she hates me worse than a clover'_

_'I just wish we could start over'_

The boy stopped singing when he heard the door open. Standing there was the girl he was just thinking about.

When Sakura understood who it was, she tried to run. But he grabbed her hand. "Sakura, please don't run away. I wanted to talk to you."

"Sasuke, I only came to say thank you for saving me. I have nothing more to say to you." And with that, she walked out of the music room.

The girl walked out of school and met up with Shikamaru. "Hey Shika. What are you doing here?" she asked after he greeted her.

"Well, I was coming to check on Sasuke but then I saw you. Did you guys run into each other?"

"Yeah, I will tell you something. Last night, Sasuke saved me from being hit by a car. I just wanted to thank him for it. But he wanted to talk to me. I got scared so I ran away."

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Sakura. I wonder why he was trying to talk to you. Sasuke is not exactly the type of person who discusses with other people. He better not be planning anything."

" Thank you for talking to me. You are nothing like Sasuke."

Shikamaru smiled and left when they reached her house. But he wasn't going home just yet. He was going to give Sasuke a piece of his mind.

The pineapple haired boy knocked on the Uchiha bastard's door. Thankfully, Sasuke answered it. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"First things first. Are you home alone?" Sasuke nodded. "Great, let's talk in the living room."

Shikamaru sat in an armchair and Sasuke sat down on the couch. "What is going on with you Sasuke? Why do you bother Sakura?"

"I don't bother her. I tried to talk to her, and she ran away. It's her fault," Sasuke complained.

"She was scared. I want you to stop and think for a while. You were cool when we used to rule the school. Everyone loved you. But when Sakura came, you turned into a bully. That's what she thinks of you. I know her and the poor girl is terrified of you. I hate bullies. So you better apologize to her for being such. Because I don't like the guy you have become."

Shikamaru left the mansion, leaving a confused Sasuke inside.

Going into his room, the Uchiha boy looked at himself in the mirror. Had he really become a bully? The one thing that he despised? It was true that he liked messing with Haruno, but was she really scared of him?

Sasuke didn't want her to fear him. Actually, he wanted to befriend her. Maybe having a friend like her was just what he needed.

After putting on his jacket, Sasuke headed to her house and soon enough knocked on Sakura's door. He hoped that her parents wouldn't answer.

He heard laughing on the other side and a smiling Sakura opened the door. However, when she felt his presence, her smile quickly disappeared.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you, please," Sasuke begged her.

"Sakura, who's at the door?" Jun appeared behind her and growled when he saw Sasuke. "Uchiha, what do you want?" he spat at him.

"Look, Jun, I only want to talk to Sakura."

"Oh yeah? Well, you can say it in front of me if it's so important that you came to her door."

Sakura spoke up. "Jun, maybe you should leave. I want to hear what Sasuke has to say to me. Don't worry, I will call you if I need you."

"But…he…ugh, fine." Jun stormed past Sasuke and went home.

"Sakura, could I come in? I have a lot to say to you."

Sakura led Sasuke into her living room. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

The Uchiha took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I'm sorry about how I treated you, and how I tried to hurt you and I apologize for that. You know, I felt pleasure when I messed with you. But now I know that it was wrong. I was becoming a bully. I didn't really know how scared you were of me. I do now and for that I am sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me someday."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you. But I knew you weren't all bad. After all, you had saved me, meaning you didn't completely hate me. So, I am sorry too, for not talking to you earlier. And in case you want to know, I forgive you. Can we start over and be friends?"

"Really? You would forgive me after all I did to you?"

Sasuke reached out to hold Sakura's hand. "Sasuke, I completely forgive you. As my new friend, we will start over and be kind to each other. I'm sure you will make an outstanding friend."

He smiled at her. A true, genuine smile. "Of course. Can I meet you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure. But first let me feel you face. I don't know what you look like."

He bent down and Sakura's hands felt around his face. She was trying to get a mental picture of him. "Thanks Sasuke. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Bye sakura." He closed her door but he started thinking. Had her parents been watching them? He hoped not. Satisfied, Sasuke walked home, humming to himself.

…

"Boys, dinner's ready!" Mikoto called to her family. It was hard being the only female in the house.

Her husband came first, and then Itachi. Sasuke never joined them for dinner.

Strangely though, the biy came strolling in and he sat next to Itachi. "Good evening my lovely family!"

Mikoto put his food down in front of him and he started eating. "Wow mom, this food is amazing. You're an excellent cook."

His mother put her fork down. "Ok Sasuke, what happened today?"

"Nothing, mother." He finished his food and ran up to his room.

"He is so strange." Fugaku spoke up from behind his newspaper.

…

At school the next day, Sasuke and his group waited for Sakura so she could eat lunch with them. "Guys, you go to the table, I'll find Sakura."

She wasn't near her favorite tree so where could she be?

He went into the music room and Sakura was playing the piano.

_'When you're sad, when you're feeling low'_

_'When you're hurt, and don't know where to go'_

_'Think of me, there I'll be'_

_'Anytime you need a friend'_

Sasuke started clapping and a startled Sakura turned around. "Sasuke, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're an amazing singer. You should enter the contest tonight."

"Oh Sasuke, I just don't know. I mean, I've never sung anything in front of other people. I don't know if I would be good at it."

"Nonsense, Sakura. People will love you. Just dress up a little."

"Ok, let's go eat lunch. I'm starving." Sasuke helped her outside and the two decided to eat under her favorite tree.

Sasuke watched the girl eat her lunch. "Hey, Sakura. Were your parents watching me leave your house yesterday? Because I think I saw someone on the stairs."

"Sasuke, I don't have… I mean, my parents weren't home. You must have been seeing things."

Sasuke looked thoughtful. "Yeah, maybe you're right." Before he continued eating, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Jun was standing behind him. "What are you doing with Sakura, Uchiha?"

The boy was about to respond but Sakura beat him to it. "Sasuke and I are friends now, Jun. So you can stop being mean to him."

"Fine, if you say so. Can I join you guys?"

"Of course. Sit next to me."

"Oh, I brought you a surprise. I got you a book and I am going to read it to you."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Oh, Jun, thank you. That was so sweet of you. I want to hear you read it to me."

Sasuke looked at the young girl's smile. He wanted to make her smile like that. Stupid Jun, taking all the attention away from him.

"Sakura, I'm going to leave now. See you later." Sasuke bid her farewell.

"Bye Sasuke. Finish the story Jun."

As he walked away, Sasuke looked back. Jun was hugging Sakura from behind. The Uchiha felt a pang of jealousy strike his heart. He had never seen the girl so happy. And to think, his main goal was to destroy her smile, her happiness. At times, she's like an angel, a blind angel. His blind angel.

…

Sakura giggled as Jun read the story with lots of sound effects. He was always so creative.

Jun closed the book. "Sakura let's go. I want to take you somewhere." He helped her into his car and he drove her to the mountains. "I know you can't see so I brought you to this beautiful place that you might be able to see one day."

Sakura took his hand in hers. "Thank you very much, Jun. Can you describe it to me?"

"Sure." The two sat at the edge of a cliff. "We are on a cliff that overlooks the village. The sun is setting, and that makes the entire village sparkle. It's beautiful up here. Speaking of beautiful, you are better to look at than this village. And I promise to protect you, no matter what. You are the greatest part of my life, Sakura."

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you, Jun. you have no idea how much you mean to me. You helped me live in peace, despite my handicap. You were always there for me and I am very grateful to you. But, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you. Just tell me what it is you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Tonight is that song contest at school. I want to enter, so will you drive me there?"

"Your wish is my command, dear cherry blossom."

"Thanks, Jun. I think that it's past time that I expressed myself."

…

Sasuke and his friends were backstage, waiting for lady Tsunade to start the contest.

Tsunade stepped on to the stage. "Good evening everyone. It's time we started. So, give it up for Ino and Tenten."

Ino Yamanaka and Tenten Kunai came on the stage wearing tights, short skirts, and ripped shirts. They sung the song 'Circus' by Britney Spears.

Next, Temari and Hinata sung the song, "Right through me" by Nicki Minaj.

"Ok teens. Welcome, Konoha Kings."

The auditorium erupted in clapping, cheering, and whistling.

"Ready boys?" Sasuke asked his friends. They nodded and stepped on to the stage.

The Konoha Kings sung the song "Omg" by Usher.

_Oh my gosh_  
_Baby let me..._  
_I did it again, so I'm gone let the beat drop_  
_Oh my_  
_Baby let me love you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love_  
_I found you finally, it make me want to say_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ohh my gosh_

_You make me want to say_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_[Verse 1:]_  
_I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor_  
_She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low_  
_Never ever has a lady hit me on the first sight_  
_This was something special; this was just like dynamite_  
_Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow_  
_Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow_  
_Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style_  
_Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,_  
_Ooh (oooh) she got it allll_  
_Sexy from her head to toes_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all_

_Baby let me love you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love_  
_I found you finally, it make me want to say_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Ohh my gosh_

_You make me want to say [repeat 2x]_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Feel so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club_  
_This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love_  
_This one something special, this one just like dynamite_  
_You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight_  
_Fell in love with honey like my, oh my_  
_Honey looking wonderful; fly, so fly_  
_Honey like a supermodel; my, oh my_  
_Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?_  
_Ooh (oooh) baby, you got it alll_  
_Sexy from her head to the toes_  
_And I want it all, it all, it all_

_So, honey let me love you down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Baby I can break it down_  
_There's so many ways to love ya_  
_Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love I found you finally,_  
_You make me want to say..._  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_Oh My Gosh!_

_Oh my gosh_  
_Oh my_  
_Oh my_  
_Oh, oh my gosh_

_Oh my gosh_  
_I did it again_  
_So I'm gone let the beat drop_

_Oh, oh, oh my_  
_Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my, my, my_  
_Ooh my gosh [x3]_

When they finished the audience erupted. "Thank you, goodnight." Neji called out to their adoring fans.

Tsunade stepped on to the stage. "Next and lastly, we have my niece, who finally decided to perform."

The music for the song "Party In the USA" by Miley Cyrus started.

Sasuke watched as Sakura bounced on to the stage. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw what the little blind girl was wearing.

…

Sakura and Jun were backstage, waiting for Tsunade to call her. "Jun, I don't know if I can do this. I'm getting nervous."

Jun faced her. "Look, Sakura, it's now or never. Go show them that you rock."

Sakura jumped on to the stage as her music began to play. Jaws dropped when she came out. Of course, Jun had helped her pick out the outfit. "Hi everyone. I hope you're ready to party.

Sasuke pinched himself. So, he wasn't dreaming. Sakura really was on the stage, getting ready to sing, and she had on a great outfit.

The blind girl was wearing a tight-fitting black shirt with "Blind Is Sexy" written on in pink, a black mini skirt, black boots, and a pink and black hat over her beautiful pink hair.

The boy was impressed. He never thought that she would have such a sense of fashion. He saw how Sakura took a deep breath and she started to sing.

_'I hopped off the plane in LAX_

_With a dream in my heart again_

_Welcome to the land of famous ness_

_Am I going to fit in?'_

Then, Jun hopped on to the stage and lots of girls cheered for him. Jun started to sing.

_'Hop in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous'_

Sakura started singing again.

_'My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turns on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song is on, and the Jay-Z song is on_

_And the Jay-z song is on!'_

Jun and sakura started to sing together.

_'So I put my hands up to play my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like yeah_

_I'm movin my hips like yeah_

_So I put my hands up to play my song_

_You know I'm going to be ok_

_Yeah, it's a party in the USA'_

Sakura sang again.

_'Hop to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like, who's that chick that's rockin kick?_

_She's got to be from out of town_

_So hard when my girls' are not around me_

_Its definetely's not a Nashville party_

_Cause all I see are stilettos_

_I guess I never got the memo'_

And so on and so on. At the last chorus, Jun and Sakura danced together across the stage. They ended and held each others' hands.

Everyone clapped, especially Sasuke's group, and the two smiled happily.

Tsunade came back on to the stage. "It's time to announce the winner. The winner is… Sakura Haruno and Jun Yoshitami."

Jun ran on stage, dragging a clumsy Sakura. They took their trophy and went off the stage.

Shikamaru ran and hugged the pink-haired girl. "You were great, Sakura. You too, Jun. I was really impressed."

The blind girl sighed. "At least it's over and we can go home now. I'm really tired and dizzy. I almost fell off the stage."

Jun grabbed her hand. "Then we better get going. Later everyone."

Sakura sighed in relief as Jun's car pulled into her driveway. "Thanks, Jun. See you on Monday."

Running into her house, she fell right into her bed and fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

**This was my second chapter and the third chapter is coming soon. Stay tuned for more info. P.S i am sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong**


	4. Escaping the Past

As long as I want it to, this story will live. Oh, and keep reviewing my story as much as you can. See you readers later. Eternal love, Emma Karazuki.

_**Escaping the Past**_

Sakura woke up when someone knocked at her bedroom door. Thinking it was Jun, she fell back asleep.

"Sakura! God Haruno wake up!" Someone urgently shook sakura awake. The blind girl opened her eyes, but she, of course, didn't see anything.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke. Get dressed. I'll be back in 10 minutes. You better be ready or I will drag you outside naked."

When Sasuke left, sakura brushed her hair and teeth and took a shower. After she wrapped a towel around herself, sakura realized that she had left her clothes in her room. 'Oh lord.' Sakura thought.

Sasuke sighed as he sat on sakura's bed. How long did it take for her to get ready? The door opened. Looking up, Sasuke's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Sakura stood there, dripping wet, in only a towel. Under his breath, Sasuke whistled. She looked wonderful. The only thing standing in his way was a towel.

Sasuke's face flamed up when he realized that she was only wearing a towel.

Sakura was in the doorway, shocked to find Sasuke sitting on her bed. He saw her in a towel, how embarrassing. Well, she had a favor to ask him anyway.

"Sasuke, you're not staring at me are you? 

"N-no sakura, I was just wondering why y-you w-were in a t-towel."

Sakura started fiddling with her fingers. "Umm, Sasuke, since Jun is out of town. Can you help me get dressed? I mean, I really need help because I cannot see what shirt I pick out."

Sasuke's heart was thumping uncontrollably. Sakura wanted him to help her get dressed?

"Sure sakura. You stay right there." Sasuke went to her closet and picked out a simple, yet cute, outfit and threw it to her. "Go put it on. Come and find me when you are done."

The pink-haired girl was wearing a black shirt with a big, blue butterfly in the middle; a black mini skirt, long black boots, and blue hair barrettes. It was very simple, just like sakura.

"You look perfect, so let's go." He picked up his car keys and dragged her to the car.

Sakura was playing with her hair, wondering where Sasuke was taking her. She wondered why he was so eager to get there.

"Ok sakura, we are here. I wanted you to meet my family and have lunch with us." He took her hand and opened his front door. "Mom, dad, Itachi! Come and meet somebody!"

Itachi poked his head out of the living room. "Mom and dad are already in the kitchen. Let's go join them."

Apparently, Itachi hadn't seen sakura. She was hiding behind Sasuke's back.

Sasuke and sakura walked into the kitchen. His family looked at sakura and his mom started to speak. "Sasuke, who's this?"

"Mom, dad, Itachi, this is my friend sakura. I invited her to come eat lunch with us."

Sakura sat next to Sasuke and ate the food that was offered to her. "So, sakura, honey, how are you?" Sasuke's mother inquired.

"I'm fine. How are you Mrs. Uchiha?"

Mikoto squealed. "Ooh, she has manners. I love her already." She watched sakura eat her food. "Darling, you don't seem to be picking up your food. Are you ok? Do you not like the food?"

Sakura put her fork down. "Oh no, Mrs. Uchiha, the food is fantastic. It's just, I am blind, and therefore, I cannot see the food in front of me."

Mikoto gasped. "You poor child. How awful. No wonder your eyes look so lifeless. Do your parents know that you are here?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure they couldn't do anything about it."

"Sakura, what is their number? I will give them a call."

"I'm sorry but I can't give it to you."

Sasuke stopped eating. "Why not?"

"They won't answer."

Mikoto pulled out a phone. "Dear, why can't you give me their number?"

"Because they don't have a phone."

Sasuke looked at her and Itachi stopped eating. "Why not sakura?"

Tears came to her dead eyes. "Because, because they died."

A silence followed her words. "Please excuse me." Sakura got up and ran out of the room and into the backyard.

Itachi glared at Sasuke and his mother. "Great, you made her cry. You people are so nosy that it's pathetic." Itachi went to his bedroom.

Fugaku went upstairs too, leaving Mikoto and her son.

Sasuke looked at where she used to sit. "I…I never knew about her family. I wonder how they died."

Mikoto cleaned off the table. "Now Sasuke, don't go bothering that poor girl. We made her cry enough already."

"I know. I'm still going to go talk to her." He got up and went to his backyard.

"Sakura! Sakura please. We didn't mean it. Don't hide, I just want to talk." Sasuke searched his backyard for her but she was no where in sight.

Sasuke saw a flash of pink running, and he chased it down the street. "Sakura, please slow down. I only want to talk."

Sakura ran and ran. She bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going but I can't."

The person grabbed her hands. "Sakura, its jun. why are you crying?"

Sasuke came running up. "Sakura, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave."

Jun pulled sakura towards him. "Uchiha! You made her cry, didn't you? I thought I told you to leave her alone. You are no friend of hers. And I don't want to see you anywhere near her ever again."

"Jun, I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I just asked but I didn't mean to make her cry. I only wanted to know about her parents."

Jun was enraged. "Never ask her about her parents. You should have known that she was sensitive about them. How heartless can you get?"

He pulled sakura away from Sasuke. "You're dead meat the next time I see you within 20 feet of her."

He left Sasuke, who was standing on the sidewalk. Just what happened to sakura's parents?

Jun took sakura home and he was sitting on her couch, rocking her in his lap. After a while, sakura stopped crying. "Thank you jun. I should have never gone with Sasuke. But I feel terrible for leaving like that."

"Sakura, listen to me. That Uchiha is bad news. I told you that but you didn't listen to me. Now he made you cry and I just don't think you should go near him anymore. He only brings trouble, trust me."

"Ok jun. but I'm tired now. Can you spend the night over here? I want some company."

"Sure sakura. Let me go and get my stuff and I'll come right back."

At school on Monday, Sasuke sat next to his friends. Neji looked at him. "Whoa Sasuke, what happened to you? If I didn't know any better, I would say that you look a little depressed."

Shikamaru put his book down. "Sasuke, tell us what happened."

Sasuke sighed. "I…I invited Haruno over for lunch on Saturday. My mom and I… we asked her some things. And you know my mom, she's really nosy. But I was really curious too. And when she told us, she started crying. Then she ran away, but I tried to bring her back. And then, we ran into Jun, and he told me to stay away from her. And now sakura won't even talk to me."

Naruto whistled. "Damn Sasuke, you're an idiot, believe it. I can't believe you hurt sakura-Chan like that. She must think you're and asshole."

Sasuke buried his face in his arms. "I know. I feel terrible. But I'm not allowed within 20 feet of her so I can't apologize. Even if I did, she wouldn't listen."

"Well, she just came through the door. Go talk to her."

Sure enough, sakura came through the door, looking as stunning as usual. She was wearing a black shirt with a big, glittery, red heart in the middle, a black mini skirt, long black boots, and a red hair ribbon. Her hair was nicely done and her skin was shining. All in all, she looked wonderful.

"Wow, she looks marvelous." Sasuke mumbled. "But I can't come near her."

Neji stopped working. "And just why not?"

"That's why?"

Jun came up behind sakura, looking as cool as usual. Sasuke would never admit it, but Jun intimidated him. Something told Sasuke that Jun was bad news. He wondered why sakura trusted him so much.

Shikamaru looked at jun. "you know Sasuke, Jun isn't all that bad. He just really wants to protect sakura from people like you. No offense. Just give them some time, they will come around."

Their teacher walked in and sat her books down on her desk. "Good morning students. I have a special announcement. Two of them actually. The first one is that the entire school is taking a field trip to the beach." She paused as the class cheered. "We will have to stay in beach houses for about a week. The second one is a school project. I am going to partner each one of you up with someone else, and the team will have to come up with a presentation for class. You have one week. Now, to pair some people up."

She pulled out a list. "Neji and Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten, Sasuke and sakura."

"No!" Came a shout. Jun was protesting about sakura and Sasuke working together.

"Why not Jun?" their teacher asked over her glasses.

"I forbid it. That Uchiha is a fool and will destroy the life I have worked so hard for sakura to get. She will never pair up with him. She is going to be partnered with me. Do you have any questions?"

"I will only allow this if sakura agrees to it. Sakura, who do you want to work with?"

Sasuke stared at sakura. If he got to work with her, he would have a chance to apologize. She just had to pick him.

Sakura pushed her hair behind her ear. "Umm, I … I pick… I want to be partners with Jun."

"Very well sakura. Sasuke, you will be partnered up with Hinata. Naruto, you will be with Lee." The teacher partnered up everyone else, but Sasuke hardly listened.

He couldn't believe that sakura would pick Jun over him. As tough as this may be for him to figure out, sakura and Jun were too close to be just friends. They might become…more…if they wanted to. They were probably already dating.

During free period, Sasuke wandered around outside. Jun didn't have free period right now, so he was searching for sakura.

After spotting her near a lake, Sasuke sat next to her. "Sakura…I'm here to talk to you."

After hearing his voice, sakura scrambled away from him. "Sasuke…what are you doing here?"

"Sakura, please don't leave. I am here to apologize for what happened. We were only curious, so please…"

"Stop it Sasuke." She stood up, shaking with…anger, or was it fear? Sasuke couldn't tell. "Go away from me."

He reached out to her and she stepped back and fell into the pond with a splash.

"Sakura!" Sasuke dived in after her. Underwater, he saw her pink hair. Grabbing her, he pulled both of them on to the shore. "Are you ok sakura?"

"Sasuke, why did you let me fall? I… how could you?" she stood up and backed away from him.

"Sakura, I was only trying to help you. Don't be mad."

"Sakura!" Jun came running towards them. He looked at sakura's soaked body. "Uchiha, you threw her into the river. I'll kill you."

Jun lunged for Sasuke and the two rolled back into the water. After they had climbed out, Sasuke slammed Jun's head into a tree. Blood started trickling down his forehead and sakura felt her tears forming. She could hear that they were fighting each other.

Jun punched Sasuke in his mouth and in his stomach. Sasuke jumped back on him and a flurry of kicks and punches were given and received.

"Stop, please!" both boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the blind girl. She had waterfalls of tears coming down her face, she was soaked, and she was dirty. The girl looked like she was just in a hurricane or something. "Please, don't fight each other. I … I'm sorry. Jun, don't hurt Sasuke. Please, I just want to go home. Please."

Jun got off of Sasuke and ran towards sakura. "Sure sakura, let's take you home."

They walked away, leaving Sasuke all alone.

**XXXXXX**

Mikoto sighed in relief and satisfaction. She had just finished cleaning her entire mansion. "I am so tired. All I want now is a cup of tea."

She enjoyed the peace, that is, until Itachi came home. He brought a party with him. "Hey mom, the house looks great. Is the little rodent home yet?"

Mikoto shook her head, knowing that he was referring to Sasuke.

"Oh, well, see you guys later." He closed the front door and took off his shoes. "How are you today? Oh, let me go make you some tea." Itachi raced into the kitchen.

Mikoto had to admit, whenever Sasuke wasn't around, Itachi acted like the perfect child. Although she would never say this out loud, Sasuke was her favorite son. Itachi was his fathers' favorite. Speaking of Sasuke, she wondered where he was. She was sure that he was supposed to be him by now. What could be keeping him?

Someone knocked on the door and Mikoto groaned. "Itachi, can you please get the door?"

She heard footsteps and the door open. "Mom, come and see this." Itachi called to her.

Sasuke was in the doorway/ he was bloody, bruised, muddy, and soaking wet. He also looked miserable.

"My poor baby, what happened?" Mikoto tried cuddling him, but Sasuke pushed her away. "Leave me alone mom. I have to go clean myself up." He walked up the stairs, leaving a trail of mud behind him. "Aww, my floors are ruined." Mikoto complained.

In Sasuke's bathroom, he was soaking himself in the tub. He felt so sore. "Oh, sakura, ever since you came, I have been so stupid. I get everyone hurt including myself. Maybe people would be better off if I left you alone."

He got dressed and went into his bedroom. Shikamaru, Neji, and naruto were sitting on his bed. Together, the four cleaned all of Sasuke's cuts and bruises.

Neji cleaned off the cuts on his lips. "Damn Sasuke, jun got you good. These things are serious."

Shikamaru sighed. "Poor sakura. It must be hard to be caught in the middle of these things. By the way Sasuke, just what did you ask her to make her sad?"

"I asked her what had happened to her parents. Nothing big."

Neji stopped cleaning. "Sasuke, the memories that she has of her parents are worse than hell, you know that right? No wonder she was so upset."

"Neji, you know about what happened with her parents?"

Neji nodded. "My parents were close friends with the Harunos'. I was devastated when I learned what had happened to them, but I didn't know that the daughter survived it."

Shikamaru stopped working. "Neji, think Sasuke wants to know. Why don't you tell all of us the story?"

"Ok, but you guys listen closely. This is the side of the story that I was told."

**(Back flash**)

_11-year-old sakura had just come home from school. "Mom, dad! I'm here! Guess what happened today?" she threw her book bag on the floor and started searching her mansion. "Mom, dad? Where are you guys?"_

_She opened the door and heard her mothers' voice. "Please, just leave us in peace. We don't want to harm anyone."_

_Sakura walked into the room her parents were in. two strange guys where with her parents. "Mom, dad? What's going on? Who are these people?"_

_One of the men turned around. "Oh, you didn't say that you had a daughter."_

"_Please don't hurt her. It's us you want. She hasn't done anything wrong."_

"_That doesn't matter anymore. You're all going to die." He pulled out a gun and so did the other man._

_To sakura's horror, he shot her mother and father 3 times. "No!" sakura screamed._

"_Too bad. Let's go, the bomb is about to go off." The men jumped out the window and sakura ran to her parents._

"_Sakura honey, run please. Don't die in the explosion. I love you."_

_The bomb went off and the entire house was engulfed in flames and ashes._

(End Back Flash)

"And that's what happened. I don't know how sakura survived that explosion. Now you know why she hates people talking about her parents. It's a hard life for her."

Sasuke stood up. "Can we pay a visit to sakura's house? I mean all of us. Maybe she will tell us what happened to her after that."

The boys' agreed and they all walked to sakura's house. "Who's going to knock on the door?"

Naruto knocked and sakura opened the door. "Sakura-Chan, we came to visit you. How are you?"

She giggled. "I'm fine naruto, but who's we? Oh wait, don't tell me. I'll figure it out."

She stepped up to Shikamaru and felt his face. "You are Shikamaru." She felt Neji's face. "Neji." When she felt Sasuke's face, she back away. "Sasuke, go away from me."

"Sakura, it's ok. We're just here to ask you something. Don't worry, Sasuke wont touch you." Neji assured her.

"Well, ok. Come on in." she let them sit in her living room.

"Ok, sakura, we want to know about your parents."

"b-but why? It's old news. They're dead."

Sasuke leaned forward. "Sakura, we all want to know how you survived that big explosion. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's not really that significant. I thought that I was going to die too."

"Oh, sakura, before you start the story, I need to apologize to you." Neji looked at his hands. "When you first came to the school, I was really mean towards you. I feel awful about that. So, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Can I make it up to you?"

"Umm, ok. Come sit in front of me. While I tell the story, I want you to let me braid your hair. Then you don't have to pay me back. Deal?"

"deal." Neji sat in front of her and she took some of his hair. "Ok sakura, start the story."

"Ok this is how it really happened."

(Back Flash)

_11-year-old sakura bent over her dead parents. "Mommy, I'm going to die with you guys." She curled up in a ball and sat beside her parents._

_Meanwhile, a 12-year-old boy was walking by the house just in time to here 6 gun shots and a scream. Racing inside, the young boy saw pools of blood. In the middle of the blood, there lay 2 bodies. From the looks of it, they were dead. Lying next to them was a body of a little girl. She was still breathing and the boy picked her up. Then, he heard the ticking of the bomb. "shit." He swore. There was only one thing to do._

_Grabbing the girls' body closer to him, he dived out the window. The house burst into flames behind them. The boy used his body to cover the girl. When they landed, he laid her on the ground. Her eyes were covered in burnt pieces of the house._

_Quickly, he rushed her to the hospital. After and hour, the doctor called him in. "son, who is this girl to you?"_

"_Umm…she…well, uh…She's my…friend! Yeah, she's my best friend. Is she hurt badly?"_

_The doctor leaned back in his chair. "There is an issue. She was burned with the embers. They got into her eyes, therefore blinding her. So, I'm afraid she will no longer be able to see."_

"_Sir, can I go see her?" the doctor nodded and the boy walked into the little girls' room. "Hi."_

_The girl sat up and looked around the room. "Why is everything so dark?"_

"_Umm, you are blind. Do you want me to go get your parents?"_

_She looked at her hands. "They are dead. How am I still alive? I thought I had died with them."_

"_I saved you. My name is Jun. jun Yoshitami. Who are you?"_

"_Well, my name is sakura Haruno. Why did you save me jun?"_

_Jun scratched the back of his head. "Nothing really important. I just heard guns and some screaming and I came to your rescue."_

"_Jun, I don't know what to do. My parents are dead; I don't have anymore family, and I'm blind. No one will take care of me."_

_Jun grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Sakura, look at me, or at least in my direction. You can live with me darling. I also have no family, so I can take care of you. Trust me, I am filthy rich. Besides, you're pretty cute. Maybe I will make you my girlfriend when you grow up."_

(End Back Flash)

"So, from then on, I was under Jun's care. He defended me, supported me, and even protected me. I owe Jun so much, but I know that he only does it because he cares for me. He once told me that I was the best friend he never had. Jun is someone special to me, and a great guy. I never would have made it this far without him."

The boys had taken the story hard. Naruto was crying, Shikamaru was wiping his eyes, Neji looked miserable, and Sasuke looked like _his_ family had just been murdered.

Someone knocked not eh front door and Sasuke went to open it.

Jun looked at Sasuke and then grabbed his neck, choking him. "What the hell are you doing here Uchiha? Do you want to die?"

Neji, Shikamaru, naruto, and sakura ran to him. "Let him go, he was just here with his friends. I let him in." sakura argued.

Jun let go of Sasuke's neck and ran upstairs to his room.

Sakura looked at them. "I forgot to tell you. Jun moved in with me yesterday."

Shikamaru looked at the stairs. "Someone should go talk to jun. I'll be that someone. Be back in a few minutes." He climbed the stairs and knocked on Jun's bedroom door.

After 5 knocks, Shikamaru opened the door. Jun was sitting on is bed. "Jun, sakura wants you to come downstairs."

Jun and Shikamaru went downstairs. Sakura was hugging Sasuke, and naruto and Neji left. After seeing sakura, Jun ran back upstairs and shut his door.

Sasuke let go of sakura. "Maybe I should take sakura somewhere so Shikamaru can talk to Jun."

Shikamaru nodded and went back upstairs. Jun had locked his bedroom door. "Jun, open up. I want to talk to you." When no one answered, he called out again. "Jun, please open the door."

Shikamaru pulled out a knife and unlocked the door. Jun was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Jun, tell me what's wrong."

Jun shook his head and sat up. "The Uchiha, he's ruining me. I was always the only person sakura ever trusted, I was special to her. But now, she's getting really close to the Uchiha, and I feel forgotten. I mean, I want her to have friends, but I feel like he's trying to replace me. I didn't want her to leave me."

"So, when did you realize that you were in love with her? I mean, you talk like you love her."

"The truth is, I do love her. Ever since I took her with me, I felt a connection with her. We help each other and I really like her. I don't know what I would do if she left me. And because of the Uchiha, I'm afraid that I might be losing her. I can't deal with that."

Shikamaru sighed. "Why don't you tell her how you feel about her?"

"I want her eyesight to come back first. That way, she will know how I really look. I'm just glad that we will be leaving next week."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go home now. I hope you feel better." Shika left and Jun went downstairs. He saw sakura and Sasuke talking quietly.

"Sakura, let's go pack."

Sasuke looked from sakura to jun. "pack? Where are you going?"

The blind girl smiled at him. "Oh, we're leaving to another country."

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

**The chapter is over. Wait for the next one. Later suckas! Love, Emma Karazuki. **


	5. Realization

I know, I left you guys with a cliff hanger. But, just enjoy the story. Oh, and it's getting really long. See you guys later!

**Recap:**

"Sakura, let's go pack."

Sasuke looked from sakura to jun. "pack? Where are you going?"

The blind girl smiled at him. "Oh, we're leaving to another country."

"leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

_**Realization**_

Sakura's face fell. "sasuke, you didn't know about the move?"

Sasuke groaned. "what move? Why do you have to go?"

Jun came down the stairs and stood beside sakura. "when we came to this school, we didn't plan on staying long. There is a special school in china that we might go to. Hopefully, we can also find someone to heal sakura's eyes. I though that you knew about it."

Sighing, sakura spoke up. "we will miss you Sasuke, but tomorrow, we have a plane to catch. I really have to go and pack now."

"but sakura, I just don't see why you have to go away. Can't you get help here?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is the only way. I really need this. We have to pack so you can leave."

Sakura and jun walked upstairs and Sasuke went home.

"mom! I'm going to my room." Sasuke took off his shoes and hung up his jacket.

Itachi walked towards him. "so, did you patch things up with sakura?"

Itachi's girlfriend, Konan, popped up. "oh Sasuke, are you having girl troubles? Let me help you honey." She ran over and cuddled Sasuke. Konan had a habit of treating Sasuke like a little baby.

Sasuke struggled to get konan off of him. "konan, go away. I cant breathe." Konan let go of him. "even if I needed help, nothing can change. She's leaving tomorrow. Her and jun are going to china together."

Konan looked at Sasuke seriously. "jun? jun Yoshitami? Describe him for me."

"black hair, blue eyes, 17 years old."

"I know him! he was a creepy dude and he had a weird past but he was pretty cool. My best friend was in a gang with him. I want to see him again. We are going to the airport tomorrow."

"yeah, well, I'm going to my room to get some sleep. I have school in the morning. Goodnight Itachi. Goodnight konan."

" 'Night little bro. have some sweet dreams or I will hurt you."

Sasuke closed his bedroom door and fell on to the bed. 'I wonder why sakura seemed so happy to leave. Does she really want to get away from me? I …I could be mistaken, but I think that I like her. No, it's not possible. I don't like anybody. She is just my special friend.'

**XXXXX**

Sasuke walked in to class the next morning. Sitting beside his friends, he looked for sakura. "guys, where is sakura?"

Neji stopped writing. "didn't you hear? She left last night. We tried to wake you up, but you punched us and went back to sleep. She should be in china right now."

Sasuke groaned. It was going to be very lonely and very quiet without sakura around.

**XXXXX**

Sakura looked out the plane window. She had wished that Sasuke had come to say goodbye to her. "jun, are we there yet?" my stomach is hurting."

"you know what Sak? We are here. Come on, let's get off of this dumb plane and get something to eat."

**(A/N. they don't really get anything to eat. He just said that to cheer her up. He is so sweet. ^_^ )**

He took her hand and guided her through the crowds of people. after they got their luggage, jun took sakura into a hotel. "I know you cant see, but we're in a grand hotel and it's beautiful. Just like you sakura."

"thank you jun, I'm very flattered. If I could see you, I bet that you have a very sexy face."**( A/N I'm sorry, I just threw that last statement in there. Just random things. )**

"yeah, enough of that. Let's go see the doctor so we can get your eyes fixed."

Jun jumped in to a taxi and sakura followed him. when they arrived at the hospital, jun left sakura so the doctor could talk to him alone. "sir, we are going to have to run some tests."

"that's fin, as long as it doesn't hurt her. And as long as I get to stay with her."

"ok, bring her in to the room and we'll get started."

Jun went back and took sakura's hand. He led her to the operating room. Helping her on the bed, jun took a seat next to her.

"ok sakura, here's the deal. Doctors will be coming to examine your eyes. It might hurt a little, but if you need me, just say my name. get ready cause here they come."

The doctors' piled in and took out their tools. Jun pulled out his favorite book and started reading.

2 hours later, the doctors' left and jun closed his book. "how are you feeling sakura? Do you feel any better?"

"well, I feel fine. Maybe the operation wont be so bad."

"ok sakura, I'll be right back. The doctors' want to talk to me."

Jun walked into the doctors' office. Taking a seat, he looked at the doctor. "well, how was it?"

"well, everything looks good. We might be able to heal her eyes if we try hard enough., we can start the operation tomorrow."

"ok, thanks a lot. I'll make sure that she's here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jun walked back to see sakura. "come on sak. Let's go get some lunch. Then, we can look for something else to do."

Hours later, jun and sakura were watching the sun set in a chinese garden. "it must be beautiful here. I wish I could see it."

"don't worry sakura, after tomorrow, you'll be able to see everything."

"jun, what if I get scared? I mean, it might hurt me really badly."

**XXXXX**

Back in konoha, Sasuke was in his bedroom. 'why did she just leave me like that? I really miss her…but that's only because I have no one to annoy. I think.'

Sasuke's phone rang and he picked it up. Neji's caller ID flashed on his phone. "what do you want Hyuga?"

"come to my house. Everyone else is coming too. See you in 10 minutes." Neji hung up.

Sasuke put on his jacket and ran out the door. This must be serious because none of the boys' were ever allowed to go inside, or even see, Neji's house. Sasuke really wondered what his house looked like.

Out of breath, Sasuke ran to Neji's mansion. Naruto and Shikamaru were already there, gaping at the humongous house.

It really was magnificent. There was around 100 floors, they had 4 lawns, 3 pools, 14,000 rooms, 203 maids, servants and butlers, 5 gardens, and 2 big mazes. Neji's family was swimming in money.

"how are we supposed to get in the place?" naruto wondered aloud.

Sasuke's phone rang again. "come on inside and go to the living room." Neji hung up.

A butler came out and led the 3 to a gigantic room that was supposed to be the living room.

"finally, it took you guys forever to get here." Neji was sprawled on to an armchair, looking bored.

"so, what's the emergency, o great one?" Sasuke asked.

"there's no emergency. I just felt like we needed to get togethere. Want to play my Wii?"

Shikamaru and naruto battled on the Wii, Sasuke started eating and Neji went to go answer the door, which had just been knocked on.

The boys' stopped moving when they heard Neji's voice. "hey kiba. Come in and make yourself at home. Come on Hinata, I want you two to meet my friends."

Neji walked back in with 2 more people. The first one was a boy. He looked around their age, he probably went to the same school as well.

"guys, this is kiba Inuzuka, one of my neighbors."

"hey guys. You must be Neji's friends. I've heard a lot about you." Kiba looked like a normal person, not rich but also not poor. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and triangle shaped red tattoos on his cheeks.

"and this is my cousin." Neji pointed to a girl that was hiding behind him. Pulling her out, he threw her in front of him. "go ahead, introduce yourself."

"my name is Hinata Hyuga. I'm 16 and I …uh, live here I guess." Now this girl was gorgeous. She had long blue-black hair, pupil-less lavender eyes, and a pretty nice figure. Or, so that boys thought.

Kiba jumped on to the couch. "hey Sasuke, Shikamaru, naruto. How are you guys? Please tell me that you aren't still mad about sakura leaving you."

Sasuke jumped up. "how do you know about sakura?" he screamed as he threw an accusing glare at Neji.

"I don't. I know jun, so he told me about Haruno. I know that you know Haruno, so I figured that you people were upset about her leaving you. Neji didn't tell me anything so don't worry about accusing him."

Neji's friends looked at him, curious to know why he knew so much. "oh, you guys want to know why I'm so smart. Well, I know about jun because I used to work with him. See, I was in a gang when I was 3, jun was my partner. Then, we became spies and we joined another gang. When jun quit, I did too. I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm almost as rich as Neji. But anyway, I'm a little phsycic and I read people like open books. I'm a natural born fighter, just like jun. so, I would suggest that you guys leave him alone."

"uhh." All that boys said.

"hey Hinata, go show Neji how good you look in your new dress."

"oh yeah, I almost forgot. Be right back Neji." Hinata raced upstairs and came back down after a few minutes. "I hope it looks alright."

The Hyuga had come down in a sleeveless dress. It was red and hugged all her curves perfectly. When she twirled around, it sparkled and made her look like an angel in a red, smimmering dress, "wow, you look good Hinata." Neji complimented his cousin. "what do you guys think of it?"

Naruto stared. "amazing."

Shikamaru smirked. "it fits you perfectly."

Sasuke frowned. "I guess it looks good on you."

Hinata blushed, "thanks guys, I was planning to where it somewhere, but I haven't decided."

Hinata and kiba left a few mintues later, and Neji looked ast Sasuke. "so, I heard you miss Haruno. You're not the only one. I king of enjoyed her company."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't miss her, I just think that she could have stayed if she wanted to. Too bad jun is with her. That guy is nothing but trouble."

Shikamaru sat up. "he's not that bad. He just really loves sakura." All the boys looked at him, bewildered. "don't tell me you guys haven't noticed."

Come to think of it, jun did act like he had a _thing_ for sakura. But Sasuke thought that jun liked her as a little sister. He didn't know why, but things just got a whole lot harder.

**XXXXX**

Jun paced nervously outside the operation room. He wondered why it was taking so lon. Unfortunately, for him, the doctors wouldn't let him in while they did the operation.

Poor sakura! She must be so scared. How jun wished that he could do something to hurry it up. He tried reading, but his mind would only focus on sakura, it was so annoying, yet it was the cold hard truth.

10 minutes later, jun was stille pacing. How long does it take to do a simple operation? They didn't understand the kind of pressure they were putting on him. He wasn't exactly the patient type.

The door opened and a doctor came out. "jun, I have some news for you."

"yeah? How's the operationg going? Is she hurt? Is she doing ok?"

"jun, she's fine. We just need a few more minutes so we can finish and then you can go see her?

(A/N: whenever a doctor says they will brb, or that it will only be a few minutes, they are totally lying.)

The doctor went back in the room and jun sat on a bench. In just a few minutes, he could see sakura. And for the first time, she could see him too.

An hour later, all the doctors left and jun went inside to see sakura. She was lying peacefully in her bed. What a sight she was to see.

Sakura groaned. Why did her head hurt? 'where am I ?' she thought. 'oh, the operation! I want to see if it worked!'

Fluttering her eyes open, she found her world blurry. As it started coming into focus, a boy was staring at her. He had coal-black hair, and the most stunning icy blue eyes. "who are you?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and shook his head, "how dare you forget me. After all I've done for you."

Sakura smiled, she would know that voice anywhere. "jun, I can see! I can actually see." She looked around the room. "Omg, I can see!"

Jun picked her up and hugged the fragile girl. "oh, I am so happy that you can finally see me. You can look in the mirror, watch the birds, and read! I feel amazing right now."

"jun, I can see you. I cant believe it. You're beautiful!" she looked at her surroundings. "can we get out of here now? I want to see china with my own eyes."

"sure sak, anything for my little angel who is no longer blind. Let's go out and explore the world together. From now on, it's just you and me."

Jun and sakura explored, tasted, and admired everything that china had to offer them.

Sakura was having the most fun. She asked about everything and tested all the different foods. She admired the beautiful buildings, and talked to all kinds of different people. Though, when she got too close to a boy, jun pulled her away.

At last, sakura grew tired and she watched the ocean. "jun thank you for everything you have done to help me. I don't think that I would have made it this far if you hadn't been there."

"sakura, from the very beginning, I did everything for you. Just see you smiled was enough to brighten my darkest day. I'm really glad that I had the chance to help you. Someday, we might not be together, I ope that day never comes."

Sakura held his hadn and looked into his icy blue eyes. :jun, we will never be apart. I promise that to you. The day we separate is the day one of us dies. End of discussion. I like you so much and I would probably kill myself if you left me by myself."

"sakura, I will never leave you. You are my entire purpose to live."

"you don't know how much that means to me."

"come on, let's get back to Konoha. Everyone wants to see how you're doing. If we catch the plane now, we will be there by morning."

"jun. can we stay a little while longer?"

"fine, but only for one more day. I want to get back as soon as possible."

**XXXXX**

"Sasuke, MOLEST ME!"

"LET ME RIDE ON YOUR MOTORCYCLE!"

Irritated, Sasuke got off of his motorcycle and took off his helmet. Fan girls were all so annoying. But, he got used to it.

A girl with red hair popped up. "hey Sasuke. What's new?"

This was Karin. She was Kiba's friend and now she was his. Karin had flaming red hair and glowing crimson eyes. She also had glasses on.

"hello Karin. I was just thinking about something."

The truth was, Sasuke was thinking about sakura…again. She had been gone for 2 entire months. Her absence was driving him completely insane.

"come on Sasuke, Lady Tsunade wants everyone inside for and assembly."

Karin and Sasuke walked in to the auditorium and sat next to their friends.

Karin had a little habit. She liked to hang all over his arm and touch his muscles. But Sasuke didn't mind. She wasn't a fangirl.

Lady Tsunade climed on to the stage. "good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today, I have a surprise for all do you. Here it comes."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Jun and sakura walked on to the stage. Jun took the microphone. "hello fellow students. I have an announcement. Sakura Haruno has gotten her eyesight back." The crowd erupted in cheers. "now she will say a few words for you guys. And you can ask her questions if you'd like to."

A boy raised his hand. "sakura, how do you feel?"

"honestly, I feel amazing. Being able to see again is awesome."

"sakura, who do you owe your restored eyesight to?"

"well, there are a lot of people/ of course, jun is the first. Then, there's my Aunt Tsunade, Shikamaru nara, Neji Hyuga, and naruto uzumaki. Lastly, my newest- but most treasured- friend, Sasuke Uchiha. I never would have meade it this far without any of them. Thanks guys."

A girl raised her hand. "do you like anyone in this school?"

Sakura's face turned red. "well, I guess I do, but I'm not revealing any names. But yeah, I like someone here."

"sakura, who's group will you be a part of?"

"well, I'm not exactly sure. I don't suppose it matters that much, so, we'll see."

Tsunade came back to the stage. "students, there is no class today. Everyone can go eat lunch now."

Sasuke stood up and walked to the cafeteria, Karin attached to his arm. They got their lunch and sat with his group. "I cant believe that sakura's back. Let's go say hi to her."

Shikamaru led the group to sakura's table. "hey sakura. I'm glad that you have you eyesight back."

**XXXXX**

Sakura was talking to jun and she heard a voice come from behind her. "hey sakura. I'm glad that you have your eyesight back."

Sakura turned to stare at the male behind her.

He was a tall guy. He had black hair, brown eyes, and his hair was in a pineapple shape.

"are you… Shikamaru? I mean, I recognize your voice."

"yeah. It's me. Your eyes look great sakura. I can hardly recognize you."

She laughed and hugged her best friend. "ok, so the boy with the long hair has to be Neji, you're naruto, and you're Sasuke." She hugged each of the boys and then looked at kiba, Hinata, and Karin. "who are you people? I'm sakura if you didn't know."

Kiba kissed her hand. "so, you're sakura Haruno. I'm kiba inuzuka, Neji's neighbor and best friend."

Jun stood up and hugged kiba. "hey kiba, long time no see right? Are you still causing trouble?"

"you better believe I am. People fear me wherever I go." Jun and kiba stopped talking so that the introductions could finish.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. It's very nice to meet you sakura!"

Karin snorted. "I'm Karin. Sakura, I imagined you a lot prettier the way they described you."

"umm… ok. So, I really missed everyone. Did anything new happen while I was away?"

"well, we met Karin and kiba, Hinata started dating the Dobe, Shikamaru is dating some blonde chick, and Neji has a crush on a girl." Sasuke summarized.

Neji's cheek's flamed up in protest. "I do not! She just thinks that she's my equal so I had to make fun of her!"

"sure, anyway, let's all go home. Friday night is movie night." Sasuke walked outside, Karin still on his arm.

"I don't like her Sasuke. She looks like a snob. Can we get rid of her?"

"no, Karin. Sakura is loved by a lot of people. I will never forgive you if you bother her."

"aww, thanks for the sweet words Sasuke. I love you too." Sakura stated jokingly as she and jun walked towards Sasuke and Karin.

Jun looked at Sasuke. "Uchiha, I see you have a new girlfriend. She sure is ugly."

Sakura elbowed jun. "jun, that wasn't very nice. I'm so sorry about that Karin. Jun didn't mean it."

Karin looked at sakura and let go of Sasuke's arm. "look pinky, I don't need you apologies or your pity. You better be happy that I'm even paying any attention to you. I don't understand why you think you're in my league." She grabbed Sasuke and walked off.

Sakura looked at jun. "can I ask you something?" the boy nodded. "where am I going to live? We sold my house, remember?"

Jun looked at her like she had just sprouted another head. "what are you talking about? You're going to live with me in my mansion. That way, we can never be separated. Well, you can live there if you want to, that is. I mean, I don't want to force you in to anything."

"no jun, it's ok. I'd love to live with you. You're my best friend in the entire world. It's just that, I have never lived with a boy before."

"don't worry. You'll love it. I promise."

**XXXXX**

Sasuke walked towards his house. He was overjoyed at seeing again.

Karin seemed to notice that he was deep in thought. "Sasuke, what are you thinking about? You have been ignoring everything that I have just said to you. I cant believe it! What has gotten you so scatterbrained?"

"huh? Oh, sorry Karin. I have a lot on my mind right not. What were you saying?"

Karin sighed. "honestly Sasuke, this has got to stop. I feel like you're ignoring me. Cant you at least tell me what you're thinking about?"

"well, if you must know, I was thinking about sakura and jun. I mean, I was a little cruel to sakura at first, but then we became friends. I don't know what's so special about sakura, but I like being around her."

Karin glared at him. "you mean, you like her? I mean, do you _like_ like her?"

"well, I don't know, maybe. But it doesn't matter. I only want to be her friend right now."

Inside, Karin was fuming. 'That little bitch is trying to steal my man. Well, I'll put a stop to her.'

"Sasuke, I'll catch you later. I want to go get some rest. See you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away.

Sasuke looked at her retreating form. She was one weird girl but it was no use trying to figure her out. Sasuke sighed and continued towards his home.

**XXXXX**

Sakura and jun walked in to class the next morning. Going towards Sasuke's group, jun sat next to Neji and Shikamaru, while sakura sat next to Karin and Sasuke.

Sasuke was doodling on his paper and sakura tried to get his attention. "Sasuke, what's up?"

His head snapped up, eyes on alert. "oh sakura, it's you." He closed the notebook he was drawing in. leaning towards her ear, he looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "can I walk you home after school? I want to talk to you."

She nodded. "ok, but I will warn you. If Karin comes, make sure she doesn't bring the fan girls with her."

Neji looked at them, whispering to each other. Smirking, he spoke in a loud voice. "sakura, Sasuke, why are you two whispering to each other?"

Everyone in class looked at them, and sakura tried to shrink in to her desk. Luckily, the teacher came in and saved her from further embarrassment.

After school, Sasuke joined sakura as she walked home. "so sakura, I … we missed you when you left."

"I missed you all too. I'm glad that I'm finally able to see again. I never knew that you looked so… emotionless."

It wasn't all true, though. When sakura looked in to Sasuke's eyes, she felt like she was drowning in them.

"yeah, well, that's how I look. I hope you didn't mind Karin. She was being crazy yesterday."

"no, I wasn't hurt. Oh, tonight's movie night at Neji's house. I'll see you there ok?"

"ok. Bye sakura." Sasuke watched as she ran down the street. What a relief! Sasuke combed his hand through his hair. He didn't know why, but her presence made him really nervous.

**XXXXX**

Neji knocked on his parents' bedroom door. "mom, dad, I need to tell you something!"

His mother opened her door dressed up in a glowing green dress. "Neji darling, what's the matter?"

"tonight is movie night! My friends are coming so you guys have to leave."

"darling, we're already out the door. Have fun." Giving him a kiss, she rushed out to her limo and Neji's father came downstairs.

"Neji. If you need money, we left a few credit cards on the coffee table. Don't tear up the house son. Hinata is on her way back from the mall, and Hanabi is at a sleep over. See you in the morning."

Neji clased the door and sighed in relief. "finally, they're out of my house."

He went upstairs and opened his closet door. 'What to wear, what to wear?'

After 20 minutes of no success, Neji decided to play it safe. Pulling out a black shirt that had 'I'm rich and sexy. And you know it' written in shiny red letters, and black cargo pants, Neji put them on.

Next, he brished his teeth and combed out his hair. The door bell rang and he rushed downstairs.

"hey guys. Come on in." kiba, Karin, Hinata, naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, sakura, and jun piled in to his house.

**XXXXX**


	6. True Love

I am truly sorry for the long wait, but I had to type it and it took weeks. Sorry for leaving you guys. But you must admit, I am an awesome story writer, if I do say so myself. Seriously, EchoUchiha is really cool. Trust me, it's so true. Now, read and enjoy this chapter.

**True Love**

Jun walked to the park and sat on a bench. While he was waiting for his meeting to start, Jun thought to himself.

It was all his fault. He was to blame for everything that might happen. His stupid choices were about to cost him something more valuable than his life- Sakura.

"Sorry to make you wait. It's time to talk jun." a person stood in front of Jun, his figure cloaked by darkness. The only things Jun could see were his mouth and his glowing ruby eyes.

Jun stood up. "I can't leave her. She needs me."

"I don't care jun. you have to come back. We're like your family, you belong with us. She has her eyesight; she can take care of herself."

"No, she can't. Sakura needs me Kai. She would fall apart if I left her. I can't let that happen."

The man called Kai snorted. "It seems that you need her a lot more than she needs you. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were in love with her." Jun didn't respond. "I knew it."

"Shut up kai. That is none of your business, leave us alone."

"I wonder, jun, if she would still think of you as a friend if she knew what you did. What you had done to people. You were a murderer!"

"That was an accident! It wasn't supposed to happen. Don't you ever bring that up again?"

Kai ignored him. "She would be mad at you, possibly even hurt. I can just imagine her face when I tell her what you had done. It was your entire fault, everything was. I warned you about it and tried to stop you, but you wouldn't listen. And now I am here to straighten things out, as usual. She might even fear you and leave you by yourself. Just you wait and see. I'm going to come back to ruin your life, just like you ruined mine."

Kai disappeared, and Jun sat down on the bench. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jun looked up at Hinata's depressed face. "I heard what happened. I'm so sorry jun."

"Nah, it's ok. He's not going to do anything to anyone. I will never leave sakura's side. Come on; let's go back to Neji's place before people start worrying about us."

He and Hinata walked side by side back to Neji's house and opened the door. Everyone looked up and sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was so worried about you guys. We are all going to sleep in the living room, so pick a spot."

Sakura stretched out on to the floor with Jun lying behind her. Hinata and naruto were on a couch, Neji was in a chair and Sasuke was on sakura's other side. Of course, Karin was next to him and Kiba was next to her.

Everyone had peaceful dreams. Everyone that is, except for Sasuke. He had a nightmare about Jun and sakura getting married.

**XXXXX**

"Sasuke, wake up. Psst, Sasuke wake up." A voice shook Sasuke's thoughts and someone was shaking his body.

"Leave… me… alone." The person continued to shake Sasuke until he was sitting up. "What is it?"

He opened his eyes, only to see sakura with a worried look on her face. "What is it sakura?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Nothing Sasuke. I just had to wake you up because it's time for breakfast. Neji wants you in the dining room in 10 minutes."

Grumbling, Sasuke took his shower, brushed his teeth, cleaned his face, and styled his hair.

10 minutes later, Sasuke walked in to the dining room, still grumbling about having to wake up. Everyone greeted him and Karin attached herself to his arm again. While he ate breakfast, Neji spoke about their plans for the day.

"So, I was thinking that we could all go our separate ways but meet up around lunch time. Then, we can separate again and meet for dinner. After words, we can do whatever we feel like doing."

After breakfast was over, Sasuke, Karin, Jun and sakura went to walk around town. Karin glared at sakura. "Sasuke, why does she have to come with us? I don't like pink bitches."

Sasuke, sakura, and Jun all glared at her and sakura growled. "What did you just call me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I knew you used to be blind, but no one mentioned you being deaf too. Sasuke, can we go shopping?"

Sakura looked at how Karin was attached to Sasuke and how he didn't seem to mind that she was all over his arms. "Umm, are you guys dating or something?"

Before Sasuke could deny it, Karin started to speak. "Maybe we are, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, I was just curious. Let's go shopping. I need some clothes so I can actually live in Jun's house."

Sasuke immediately stopped walking and Karin crashed in to his back "you… live… with jun?" the girl nodded and Jun smirked.

"What's it to you, Uchiha? We're best friends, so of course I wouldn't let her live with strangers. At least I can keep an eye on her now." Jun threw his arms around sakura's shoulders. "Come on Sak; let's go get you some clothes."

Karin huffed. Who did that skank think she was? It was obvious that she and Sasuke were dating.

She looked up at Sasuke. He was looking bewildered because Haruno lived with that other guy. Anyone with a brain could see that Sasuke had feelings for the pink girl. No matter how she felt about it or how hard she tried to stop it, Sasuke loved sakura, and that was the way it would always be.

Sighing, the crimson-eyed girl looked at the ground pitifully. All she had ever wanted was for Sasuke to love her the way she loved him. Now, because of that girl, she was losing him forever.

The only was to stop him was to… was to get rid of her competition. The red head lifted her head in determination, eyes blazing with fire. She was going to destroy her competition, whether Sasuke liked her or not.

She looked up at her beloved man, whose face was once again impassive. "Sasuke-kun?" the raven haired boy looked at her. "Would you take me shopping please?"

The boy squeezed her hand and smiled. "Sure Karin, let's go." He allowed Karin to drag him in to a mall and she ran around, screaming like a fan girl.

Sasuke smiled softly as he watched Karin. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he had a soft spot for Karin. She was pretty adorable and she was smoking hot. The only thing stopping him from falling in love with her was sakura. She had stolen his heart and he would do anything for a chance to have her.

He remembered that sakura told the school that she liked someone here. He knew who it was. Jun was the most likely candidate. They were very close to each other and Jun was in love with her.

If sakura ever wanted to get with Jun, he would date Karin, after he got over his heart ache of course. No one could deny that Karin was a sweet girl. She had tons of friends and she was the head cheerleader.

Karin came towards him, smiling as she carried millions of shopping bags. "Thanks for letting me use your credit card Sasuke. I love my new clothes!"

He took most of the bags. "No problem Karin, but it's time to meet everyone for lunch." He and Karin walked in to the assigned restaurant and took their seats.

Since they were the first ones there, Karin talked and Sasuke listened. He was day dreaming when he saw sakura and Jun walking towards the restaurant. Sakura was blushing and Jun looked like he was teasing her. They both were carrying hundreds of bags. "Hey guys, sorry we're late. Jun wanted to check out so many stores."

Jun snorted. "That was the other way around. You wouldn't even let me sit down so I could rest for a while."

While they argued, naruto and Hinata came, then Neji and Kiba arrived, and then Shikamaru with a girl.

"Hey guys. Sakura, I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Ino. Ino, this is my good friend sakura."

Ino had platinum blond hair, sea blue eyes, and a magnificent figure. She was tall, the perfect weight, and had a beautiful face. She was dressed in a blue tank top, black mini skirt, and black ankle boots. Her long blond hair was in a high ponytail.

Smiling, Ino held out a perfectly manicured hand so sakura could shake it. "Nice to meet you sakura. Shika has told me so much about you. I'm glad that I finally get to see you with my own eyes."

Sakura shook Ino's hand. "I haven't heard much about you, but you looked pretty cool to me."

"Yea, same about you. Maybe we could meet up a few times, me, you and Hinata I mean. Then we could go out together. And at school, we could completely bond there. Ooh, we're going to have so much fun together."

She sat down next to her boyfriend and pulled out her mirror. "Trust me sakura, you're going to have a blast with me. It will be a lot more fun than hanging out with these guys."

A sweat drop formed on the back of sakura's head and she smiled nervously.

After lunch, everyone decided to stay together. The girls kept shopping and the boys' paid for it and carried the bags.

Sakura was looking at one particular present. Picking them up, she stared in awe at them. They were twin heart-shaped lockets. It was a sparkling red color and it had jewels imbedded on it.

She was going to use them as friendship lockets', one for her and one for jun. she just wanted to show him how much she appreciated his help.

Sakura looked around the store for a jewelry case. It was up on a high shelf and the girl was too small to reach it. Even so, she tried to jump but still wasn't high enough.

As she tried to form a plan, a pair of hands reached up and grabbed the jewelry case. Handing it to her, the stranger laughed.

Sakura took the case quickly, embarrassed that someone had seen her. "Thanks."

The stranger smiled. "No problem shorty. That was quite a show you put on. What's your name?"

Sakura looked at the kind stranger. It was a tall teenage boy around the age of 18; he had the most charming smile, the cutest dimples, and the most gorgeous black hair. But the thing that enchanted her the most was his eyes. They were enchanting and sakura almost drowned in them.

"My name is sakura Haruno. What is your name?"

"It's Mariyuki. Kai Mariyuki. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Miss Haruno."

Before she could solve the mystery behind his words, everyone came walking towards her and Kai. "Guys, this is kai. He helped me get some stuff. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Sakura bought the present and put one of them in the jewelry case. Jun was going to love his present. "Ok, I'm back. Wait until you guys see what I bought."

Jun growled. "Kai! What the hell are you doing here?"

Kai smiled, like he and Jun were best friends. "I surprised you, didn't I? Come one, let's talk outside everyone."

Kai led the group outside of the mall and sakura held out the jewelry case towards jun. "I bought you something, so you could always remember me. And, I want you to know that I will always treasure the fun we had together. Open it."

Jun opened the case and pulled out the locket. Opening it, he saw a picture of him and sakura. Trying it around his neck, Jun smiled at sakura. "Thanks Sak, now I will always remember the good times."

"No prob. Look," she pulled out her identical one, "now we have one. I will never forget our friendship Jun."

Kai clapped and sighed dramatically. "As much as it hurts me to ruin this moment, I have to do what I came here to do. Sakura, I know that Jun has been there for you. But you wouldn't have needed him. If he hadn't done it, your life would have been happy and peaceful. He was the cause of your distress."

Jun shook his head. "Don't listen to him sakura. He's lying; I had nothing to do with it."

Sakura looked between kai and Jun, confused. "Kai, what are you talking about? How does Jun know you? How do you know me? Who are you?"

"I already told you I name, Jun and I were old friends, and I almost know you personally. And what I'm trying to tell you is that Jun was the reason for your blindness and your parent's death." Kai screamed out.

The sound of thunder cracked through the sky and a light rain shower arrived.

Sakura looked at jun. "what is he talking about? He's lying right. Please, I want to know the truth. Just tell me the truth."

Kai shook his head. It was obvious that Jun was in a state of shock and disbelief. "If you want to now the truth, ask Kiba. He knows all about it and so do I."

She looked helplessly at Kiba, who looked away, not wanting to betray Jun.

"Fine then, I guess it's up to me to tell you. It is time all of you learned the truth."

"No!" Jun yelled. "I will tell them." He looked at sakura, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry sakura."

(Back flash) (It is in Jun's pov)

_When I was born, my father abandoned my mother, he abandoned me. My mom was young, bus she was also strong. She trained me to fight, and by the age of 2, I was a master at it._

_My mom had a lot of money, but she didn't work. One day, I figured out where she got the money from. She worked for a gang and they weren't happy that she had quit. So they came and killed her._

_With no one to take care of me, I joined a gang. It was the same gang my mother had been in. I killed her murderers and quit the gang. I was joined by Kiba, who had also quit. Together, we traveled and eventually, we joined another gang. I met kai and we became best friends._

_One day, when I was 10, I visited a family. Actually, it was sakura's family. I had always hated them because her father had been a part of the gang that had killed my mother. He was always so mean to me, him and his wife, but I never realized that they had a daughter._

_So, I told the leader of my gang to kill them. Kai had tried to defend them, but the more I talked about it, the more it became a reality._

_I was so siked at the thought of them dead that I decided to pay them a visit. But then I saw a girl, their daughter, and I thought about what might have happened to her. She could have ended up like me, alone, without a family, and with no one take care of her._

_When I was 11, I tried to step their death, but my word was final. So, I walked past the house when I was 12, and I saw sakura arrive home._

_So, when her parent's died, I saved her and took care of her. She became a part of me._

(End back flash)

Tears were rolling down sakura's face. "You destroyed my life. It's all because of you. My parents died, only because you wanted your stupid revenge."

"Sakura, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry can't bring my parents back, now can it? Sorry can't give me my life back, now can it!" sakura screamed as Jun hung his head in shame. "Don't you ever go near me again, don't even think about it. I hate you, and if it wasn't for all the people around, I would have killed you by now. Have fun without me you double crossing ass hole. I hope you're happy."

She stormed away, leaving Jun staring after her. Kai had disappeared, now Jun left. Everyone wondered what they should do. Kiba went after Jun and Sasuke went after sakura. Everyone else just kind of went back to Neji's house.

Thunder and lightning was the only sound and light that Konoha heard and saw. Then came the rain storm.

**XXXXX**

So, what did you guys think of it? I loved it and I can't wait to write more. Everyone loves me very much.


	7. The Loss Of A Friend

Ok, I totally need help. Some of my stories are going down the drain and I really want some ideas so I can fix them. Other than that, I am having a lot of fun with this story. Also I am about to graduate from the 9th grade so please leave reviews and wish me luck on my finals.

_**The Loss OF A Friend**_

Kiba approached jun, who was perched over a cliff that over looked their village. Sitting next to his best friend, Kiba patted his back. "do you want to talk about it, or would you rather commit suicide and have me bury your body?"

Jun tried to smile, although it turned in to a grimace. "I think I'll commit suicide, it suits me better. I'll die anyway so who cares how I die."

Kiba rolled his eyes at how dramatic jun was becoming. "look jun, spill your heart out to me, that's what I'm here for. You are like my brother and you helped me, now it's my turn. Just speak to me."

Jun sighed, giving in to Kiba's plea. "sakura, she hates me, forever. I don't ever think that she will forgive me. But kai was right, it was my fault. I was so stuck on getting my revenge, that I ruined her life in the process. It would have been better if I hadn't messed things up. Sakura, she valued our friendship as much as I did. We were almost more than friends, but I ruined everything. Death sounds good right about now."

"I see, well, don't give up. Someday, I want you to tell her how you feel about her. I know that you love her, you know that you love her, and now we need her to know that you love her."

"thanks Kiba." He grabbed the locket around his neck and opened it. Inside was the first picture that they had taken together, ever since sakura got her sight back. They were both smiling and he was kissing her cheek. "I only wish that sakura would forgive me."

" I do too mean. I do too." Kiba looked at the picture in the locket. He had a plan already forming in his head.

Across from the cliff that jun was at, sakura was sitting on another cliff, holding her locket.

_I miss him, he was my best friend. I can believe that he betrayed me. He ruined my life and killed my parents. But, he also gave me sight back and he helped me. I owe him my life._

She heard someone sit next to her and she turned to face her onyx-eyed friend. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"isn't it obvious? I came here to talk to you. I know how you feel, being betrayed by your closest friend. It's happened to me before so I get it. But you don't have to face it all alone like I did. You have friends who love you and will look after you. If you want, you can move in with one of the girls or…"

Sakura jumped up and walked away. She walked right in to the park and fell asleep on a bench.

When she woke up, she noticed that it was night time. Sulking, sakura was crossing the street, when it started to rain. The wind ripped around her and she was pleted with rain, unable to see. That's why she ddint notice the truck that was coming straight for her. Sakura screamed and then everything went black.

…

…

…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sakura groaned as the ridiculous sound wouldn't stop. It was making her irritated and she felt sore all over. She couldn't even remember what had happened.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. For some strange reason, she wa sin a hospital. She wondered what had happened.

A doctor cam in and smiled at her. "oh goos, you're awake. I have some news for you. That man had saved your life, he took the hit for you. That is a sign of true love for sure."

Sakura sat up, grimacing at the pain that shot through her. "what man? What happened to me?"

"the boy next to you saved you. He hurt himself just so he could save you. Now, I'm going to get something. You stay right there."

When the doctor left, sakura looked beside her. Another bed was there and a boy was asleep. It was no ordinary boy though, he had saved her. Sakura climbed out of bed and stood next to the sleeping boy. Touching his face, she groaned. " oh Sasuke, why do you keep doing this to your self?"

Said boy grabbed her hand and opened his eyes. "sakura, is that you?"

She nodded. "Sasuke, what happened. Where did you come from?"

He laughed painfully. "I guess you probably don't remember."

**( back flash)**

_Sasuke walked around, looking for the girl that had escaped from him. It was raining harshly and he could hardly see anything. _

_He heard a scream and ran towards sakura, who was standing in the middle of the road. With only a few seconds to think, Sasuke dived to protect her. Wrapping his body around her, the truck crashed right in to his back. As painful as it was, Sasuke just squeezed sakura harder. Glass embedded his back and it throbbed painfully. He let go of sakura and examined her. Before he could look at her injuries, another car hit him and they both crashed in to a building, leaving them unconscious._

**( End Back Flash)**

"so, we both ended up getting hurt. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"don't worry Sasuke, I'm fine. But why do you keep doing this, it's dangerous."

"I don't care, I couldn't let you get hit by that truck. You wouldn't have survived. Everyone would miss you, especially me."

Sakura blushed. "Sasuke, I don't want you saving me anymore. I want to get hurt, I want to die and you keep stopping me."

"look, as long as you're in danger, I'll sace you, no matter what. I wont allow you to getg injured or die."

"and just why not, you ass-hole? I can do what I want to do, with or without your permission."

"I wont see you hurt because I …"

He was cutt off when the cotor came in to check on them. Sasuke growled in frustration. He had almost said it but that dumb ass doctor interrupted him.

The next morning, Sasuke and sakura were allowed to go home. "sakura, do you want to go live with jun?" she shook her head. "then, where are you going to live?"

She shrugged and kicked a rock. " I was thinking of renting an apartment or staying in a hotel, but that means I would have to get a job or something."

"you could love with me if you want. I'm not going to force you though."

Sakura stopped walking and her jaw dropped. "you… you're inviting me to stay with you?"

Sasuke turned his head away so sakura couldn't see the blush that was creeping on to his face. "didn't I just say that? Do you want to or not?" she nodded her head, still shocked at the offer. "good, then let's go."

They walked in silence until they got to a crowded street. Not wanting her to get lost, Sasuke grabbed her hand and guided her through the streets. When they arrived at his house, Sasuke unlocked the door and the two stood in silence.

The living room door opened and Itachi came out. "hey little bro. oh, hey, you're that girl from before." He looked at the two. "so, when's the wedding?"

When he got confused looks, he nodded towards their hands.

Realizing that he was still holding sakura's hand, Sasuke let go and backed away from her a little. "Itachi, where is mom? I need to tell her something important."

"she's in the kitchen, worrying about where you were last night. Have fun with sakura and don't be naughty children."

Sasuke walked in to the kitchen. "hey mom, I have something to…"

His mother hugged him until he turned blue. "oh, Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much. What happened to your back? Where did you go last night?"

Sasuke smiled sheepishly. "let's just say, I got hurt soing a favor for a friend. But we're fine, just sore."

"we? Who is this _we_ you're talking about?"

Sasuke pulled sakura in front of him. "sakura and i. but I have something to tell you. First, her sight her back. Second, she is living with us."

"fine with me, I would love to have another girl around the house." She hugged sakura. "Sasuke, show her to the guest room. She's going to love it here."

Sasuke dragged sakura upstairs and showed her the guest room. "here's your room, mine is down the hall, and the bathroom is across the hall. I will take you to school and bring you home. All the other rules will come later. Now, get some rest so you can be ready for school tomorrow. Later."

Sasuke walked in to his room and closed the door. Sakura fell on her bed and quickly fell in to a deep sleep.

…

…

…

"sakura, sakura get up. It's time to go to school."

Sakura groaned and swatted at the annoying person. "sakura, honey, get up right now or I will make Itachi wake you up."

But still, the girl wouldn't wake up. Oh well, drastic times call for drastic measures. She had warned her.

Mikoto ran in to Itachi's room. "son, go wake sakura up. I don't care how, I just want you to do it. She shouldn't be late ofr school."

"fine." Itachi went in to his closet and pulled out a bucket of ice water. Throwing on a shirt, he broke through sakura's bedroom door and threw the ice water on her head.

"Aaaah!" sakura jolted out of bed. "Itachi, you dumb ass. Why the hell did you do that?"

He shrugged nad put the bucket down. "mom wanted you up so you cant be late for school."

Realization dawned on the petite girls' face. "Omg, I completely forgot about school. Itachi, get out so I can get dressed."

Sakura took a quick shower and looked through her closet for some decent clothing.

She pulled out a blue V-neck T-shirt and a gold mini skirt. She put butterfly clips in her hair, pulled on her gold shoes, grabbed her book bag and ran outside. Sasuke was already waiting in the car. "what took you so long? And why were you screaming?"

"I overslept and Itachi threw a bucket of ice water on me."

Sasuke's laughter could be heard 5 miles away.

When they arrived at school, sakura ran over to Ino and Hinata. "hey guys, if you're going to ask, I feel so much better."

Ino hugged her. "so, when are you going to get rid of that locket around your neck?"

Sakura held on to it tightly. "you know Ino, I wont ever get rid of this. That would mean that I would be throwing away friendship with jun, and I don't want that to happen. I still care about him and…"

She trailed off as Sasuke threw his arm around her shoulders. "hey sakura, you have unwanted company approaching."

Everyone watched as jun and Kiba approached them. "sakura, about the other day when Kai…"

"save it jun. she doesn't want to here anything you have to say. If you go near her again, I swear that I will make sure you will never be able to have children." Sasuke spat at him.

"hey, you don't boss me around, Uchiha. Just who do you think you are?"

Sasuke chuckled ironically. "well, I remember the last time this happened. Except this time, you are the enemy. How the tides of war have turned. Stay out of her face runt." Sasuke led sakura and the girls' away from jun.

**XXXXX**

That's all for now folks. My other stories also have to be worked on as well. Unfortunately, this story will be put on hold for 2 or 3 days. Sorry for any inconvenience everyone. Sincerely, the author of this story.


	8. Forgiveness

This chapter is for all the Japanese people who died. I am helping as much as I can. Soon, everything will be back to normal. You are in my prayers and I hope I can come visit everyone soon.

_**Forgiveness**_

Sakura sat in her seat and looked at jun. he looked so sad and it was all her fault.

Although he was bad, Jun had changed. He was good now and he was sorry for what he had done.

She was still pondering about the subject, when she was caught. Jun had turned around to look at her and their eyes met. Hers were filled with curiosity and loneliness; his were filled with sorrow and regret.

Unable to keep the eye contact, sakura went back to her work. Jun confused her and she felt terrible for abandoning him. If they were under different circumstances, she might have forgiven him.

Unfortunately, Jun had done the unspeakable. He had ruined her life for his selfish reasons. He had murdered her parents and that was unforgivable.

As much as sakura hated to admit it, this decision was final. She and Jun would never become more than friends and that was the reality of her life.

**XXXXX**

Jun continued to work on his math problems, occasionally sneaking glances at sakura. One time, he had caught her looking back, but she diverted her eyes away from his.

The boy sighed as he finished his work. That Uchiha boy was getting on his last nerves. Jun had a strong urge to tear him apart. But he knew that sakura would hate him even more.

After class, Kiba and Jun went in to cafeteria. "Hey Jun, have you tried talking to her?"

"No, for some reason, I don't think that she will listen to me. Besides, the Uchiha brat is always following her around. I'll never get a moment alone with her."

**XXXXX**

Sasuke walked in to the cafeteria, Karin once again attached to his arm. "Hey Karin, why don't you go say hi to Kiba?"

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Karin ran towards Kiba and Sasuke sat down at his table.

"What's up guys?" he noticed that Neji was quietly reading his book, and Shikamaru and naruto were arguing over practically nothing. "Guys, where is sakura? Why isn't she eating lunch with us?"

Neji shrugged and Shikamaru and naruto kept arguing.

_Oh sakura._ Sasuke thought as he ate his food. _Where on earth are you?_

**XXXXX**

Sakura sighed as she looked at the sun. She hadn't felt like eating today, so she had decided to sit on school's roof.

_I wish that life wasn't so difficult. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to forgive Jun, but I don't know if I should. Maybe if I wasn't alive, he could get on with his life._

Standing up, sakura jumped off of the roof. Or, she was in mid air when she was yanked back by a pair of string arms. "Now, why would you try to kill yourself?" a sweet, yet unfamiliar, voice asked her.

Sakura stumbled back and looked at the boy. "Who are you? Why did you save me?"

The boy smiled and ruffled her hair. "My name is Gaara, and I saved you because you don't lie you want to die."

"Leave me alone, I didn't want to be saved." She sat down at the edge of the roof.

Gaara sat next to her. "Tell me sakura, why would you try to commit suicide? What has pushed you to the point of dying? You have your entire life ahead of you."

"In cant tell that to a complete stranger. And, how do you know my name?"

"You had an argument with a friend of mine and he called you sakura. But you're right; you have to get to know me before you spill your heart out. We'll start right now. My name is Sabaku-No-Gaara. I am 17 years old and a spy. My best friends are Kiba Inuzuka and Jun Yoshitami. I'm here to help you."

Sakura looked at him with puffy red eyes. "That was enough information for me. If your Jun's friend, can you help me with my problem?"

He threw an arm around her shoulders. "Look, if you tell me your problem, then I will try my best to help you solve it."

So, for the next few minutes, sakura told Gaara her problem and Gaara listened to her. "I don't see where the problem is. Why won't you forgive jun for what he did?"

"You don't understand Gaara, he ruined my life. If it wasn't for him, my parents would be alive. If he hadn't killed them, I wouldn't be living in this weird place. My life would be normal and I would be happy."

"Are you saying that you aren't happy with how your life turned out?"

"No Gaara, I'm miserable here. I'm lost and lonely and confused. My life is full of pain and sorrow and I just need to find a way to get out of it. I can't keep living like this."

"Sakura, go back to class, we will talk later. Before you go, I need to say something to you. The past and present may be difficult, but you never know what the future will bring. Please remember that." Gaara disappeared and sakura went to her math class.

Fortunately, sakura shared this class with Sasuke and jun. she sat next to Sasuke and he immediately passed her a note.

_Sakura, why weren't you eating lunch at our table? I was worried about you._

Sakura threw a note back to him while the teacher was writing on the board.

_Thanks for your concern Sasuke. I was reading in the school library and I lost track of time. Sorry._

Tsunade's voice came form the intercom. "Attention all students, please report to the auditorium for a surprise announcement."

Anko closed her math book and told the students to go to the auditorium.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke walked towards his group, who had saved him seats in the auditorium. As usual, Karin was attached to his arm. Sasuke removed her and sat next to sakura.

"Good afternoon students, I have something special for you. Since everyone is getting restless, we need to take a trip. Tomorrow morning, everyone will have a 2 week trip to Los Angeles." People clapped and cheered. "School will end early because I want you all to go home and pack everything you will need. You are dismissed."

Everyone piled out of the auditorium and ran outside. Karin squeezed Sasuke and jumped up and down. "Omg, I can't wait. Oh Sasuke-kun, we're going to have so much fun together. Let's spend the vacation all by ourselves."

Sasuke shrugged Karin off of him. "No thanks Karin. I want to spend it with sakura. She needs a friend right now, more than ever. Maybe you could hang out with us some other time.

**XXXXX**

Sakura finished packing her stuff in a suitcase. Looking around her now empty room, sakura walked to her suitcase and pulled out her black hoodie.

She grabbed her ipod and cell phone and ran down the steps.

Sasuke was watching TV in the living room when he heard sakura come downstairs. Sasuke watched sakura put her shoes on and zipped up her hoodie. "Where are you going, Sak?"

"I'm taking a little walk. See you in a few hours."

Sakura walked out the door and down the street. Putting her ipod in her ears, she started jogging around the city.

As she looked around and explored, her favorite song came on.

_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation_

_You move in circles, you don't need no invitation_

_You spend your money, you don't get no satisfaction_

_You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

Sakura looked inside the flower shop and gaped at all the different colors.

_It wont be long my darling, pick up the phone_

_Nobody's on it_

_Where are your friends now baby_

_How I'm the one supposed to be there for_

_You (you), when you're falling down_

_The world not spinning 'round_

_You (you), when you're falling down_

_Now it's not all about_

_You (you), when you're falling down_

_You know I'll be around_

_When you're falling down, falling down_

_(falling down, f-falling down)_

Sakura went in to the park and sat on the benches. She smiled when she saw all the happy children playing.

_Inside a place, when you look in to the mirror_

_The truth is blurry but your eyes are getting clearer_

_Your eyes are fixed; your smile is so elastic_

_You give me roses, but they're all just made of plastic_

_It won't be long my darling, pick up the phone_

_Nobody's on it_

_Where are your friends now baby_

_How I'm the one supposed to be there for_

_You (you), when you're falling down_

_The world not spinning 'round_

_You (you), when you're falling down_

_Now it's not all about_

_You (you), when you're falling down_

_You know I'll be around_

_When you're falling down, falling down_

_(Falling down, f-falling down)_

Before the song ended, sakura stopped in front of Jun's house and sorrow entered her heart. How she longed to knock on his front door and have fun with him. Jun was her best friend and she loved him.

_Whoa, where did that come from? I don't like Jun; I am in love with Sasuke. Whoa, where did that one come from? What am I thinking?_

**Sakura, face the facts. You are in love with both of them. Please, don't deny it. Let's go home.**

_Ok, we need to finish packing up anyway._

Sakura made her way home and finished packing her things.

The next morning, sakura and Sasuke went to L.A. with their school.

When everyone arrived in the great city, Tsunade made them go to a meeting. She told them all the rules and everyone fell asleep in their rooms.

**XXXXX**

**That is the end of chapter 7. Number 8 is coming soon, so I must tell everyone something. This story will end on the next chapter. Ttyl, and don't forget to have some long reviews.**

**Btw, the song was 'Falling Down' by Selena Gomez.**


	9. Letting Go

Hey people, I just realized that you people are awesome. I love all of you and I thank you for making it possible for me to create this story. Now, enjoy this story.

_**Letting Go**_

"How about this dress?" sakura pulled a dress out of a drawer.

Ino smiled and clapped while Hinata nodded. "Sakura, you'll look fantastic in that. Go put it on and we'll do your hair and make up." Ino commanded her.

If you are wondering, everyone was getting ready to go to a concert. Sakura was the only one who wasn't ready yet.

20 minutes later, sakura looked at herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing an off the shoulder red dress with black heels. She had a black purse and a black butterfly hair band in her head. Sakura's pink hair was shiny and silk and was hanging down her back gracefully. She had a little make up on and some red lip gloss. "Thanks guys I love it. Let's get going before we're late."

The three of them rushed to the concert just as the song started.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

Ye, ye

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

Yeah!

Sakura and her friends danced for most of the night and then sakura bumped in to Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke. How are you doing?"

"Fine, you look great by the way. Don't you just love concerts though? Are you having fun yet?" Sasuke smiled at her as he drank some soda.

"Yeah, I'm having a blast. I love going to concerts, especially in L.A."

The music stopped and the band members looked at each other. Kiba walked on to the stage and sat down at the piano. Taking a microphone, he looked out in to the crowd. "Good evening everyone. A friend of mine would like to sing a song for a special girl."

Jun came on the stage with his guitar and sat down on a stool. A few more boys came on stage to play the base and the drums.

Jun took a deep breath and began to sing.

_If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone  
I never make it on my own_

Dreams can't take  
The place of loving you  
There's gotta be a million reasons  
Why it's true

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Jun stood up and stared straight at sakura. Without breaking the eye contact, Jun started to song again.

_How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can_

I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that make my darkness disappear

_When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side_

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

_When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes_

Movin' on, I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
And it's all because you're by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just got to let you know  
I never wanna let you go

'Cause when you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
Oh, I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes, oh, yeah, ah

When Jun finished singing, everyone clapped for him. But Jun ignored them and stared straight at sakura.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

**I have a really bad feeling about this.**

Sakura watched as Jun spoke in to the microphone, still looking at her. "Hello everyone, my name is Jun Yoshitami. Now I know that you all loved that song, but I made it because I had to get a message through. But I'll sing another song first."

Sakura stiffened and shook her head. "Oh no, please don't tell me that he likes some girl. I don't like where this is going."

Sasuke glanced at sakura, who was swaying back and forth. "Hey sakura, are you alright? Do you feel sick?"

"Huh, no I'm fine. I wonder who Jun fell in love with. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke followed sakura to a secluded area and sat down. "What's wrong with you lately? You've been acting so strange and I'm starting to get worried."

"Sasuke, do you think that I should forgive Jun? I know I want to, but he ruined my life."

"Sakura, a wise man once told me that you can't change the past. Stop dwelling in the past and look towards the future. Besides, I'm glad that he killed your parents."

She glared heatedly at him. "Oh, so you wanted my parents dead too?"

"No sakura, if your parents weren't dead, then I probably wouldn't have met you. I would never have fallen in love with that little blind girl I met."

Sakura's head snapped up and she stared at Sasuke in astonishment. "W-what, you fell in love with me?"

"Yeah, but I think I am almost over it now. There is someone out there who is much better for you. Let's go hear what Jun has to say to everyone."

Jun saw sakura come back and he smiled. "Ok there is something everyone needs to know. I may look happy, but inside I'm miserable. I did something horrible in the past and now I'm paying for it." He looked at sakura, who was staring at him harshly. "I know sorry won't fix anything, but I have to say this. I'm sorry for making you sad and I've always been that way. I didn't take care of you because I had to, I wanted to. Sakura Haruno, I loved you, and I still do. I hope that you will forgive me, because you mean so much to me. I love you!"

Sakura stood at Jun for a moment. She knew what she had to do. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I want to go to Jun."

Sasuke smiled sadly at her. "Go get him sakura. If he makes you happy, then I can't stand in your way."

Sakura hugged him. "Thank you Sasuke, we will always be the best of friends."

Sakura ran up the stage and hugged jun. "I love you too Jun."

The crowd cheered as Jun and sakura shared their first kiss.

Sasuke walked over to Karin and kissed her cheek. "Karin, would you be my girl friend?"

Instead of responding, Karin dragged him in to a room.

**(Time skip, months later. Sakura's POV)**

So, in the end, everything turned out great. Jun is the best boy friend that I could ever ask for.

Surprisingly, Jun and Sasuke became close friends. They hang out every day and agree on many things.

Karin and I also became friends. As a matter of fact, she is in my group of close friends.

Sasuke and I get along really well, and we are happy for each other.

I'm back to living with Jun, and Itachi is going to get married to Konan in 2 months.

Kiba and, surprisingly, kai also talk to me on a regular basis. Jun and kai are now friends and there are no problems.

Well, I guess there are such things as happy endings. Anyway, I have to leave. Karin invited me to the mall with her. Good bye for now.

**XXXXX**

**Well, that's the end. I'm going to put up an epilogue for this story. Until my next story comes out. Good bye my dear readers.**


End file.
